Family Matters
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: In the not-too-distant future, Gray and Juvia have grown into a loving married couple with talented, yet hard to raise children. Their oldest daughter, Selena Fullbuster, who has recently turned 16, struggles in dealing with her ambition for independence, and with her growing romantic feelings towards Zane Dragneel, who happens to be the oldest son of Natsu and Lucy.
1. Talent Comes Naturally

Chapter 1-Talent Comes Naturally

In the not-too-distant future, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser grew into a loving married couple with children. Their children consisted of their ice wizard daughter Selena, their ice wizard son Terra, and their water wizard twins: Kiefer and Kiara.

One day, at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Gray and Juvia's children had visited and made an entrance.

Selena Fullbuster, the oldest of Gray and Juvia's children was a 16 year-old ice wizard who had long black hair, brown eyes, and her Fairy Tail tattoo on her upper left arm. Selena's usual attire consisted of outfits that made her appear half-dressed as they usually showed her midriff and given her sexual appeal whether in formal or casual attire. Selena was hardworking and intelligent, but was occasionally arrogant and rambunctious since she desired to become an independent and strong woman. Selena was also talented in music as she had a powerful singing voice.

Terra Fullbuster, the second child of Gray and Juvia was a 13 year-old ice wizard who had long black hair often put in a braid, blue eyes, and his Fairy Tail tattoo on the upper middle part of his chest. Terra was a young boy who had the most resemblance to his father, Gray both in appearance and personality attributes. Like his sister Selena, Terra would typically appear half-dressed and strip down to undergarments. In spite of this, Terra was focused, mature, and ambitious, yet was clueless in human interaction. Terra's appearance was reasonably attractive for his age, as he would often be admired by homosexual guys.

At their day at the guild, Selena and Terra had gotten up on stage as they were about to do a music performance. Their mother, Juvia was sitting by the bar watching them as Lucy Heartfilia, whom due to her marriage with Natsu was now named Lucy Dragneel, came by to talk to her.

"That's Juvia's children up there." Juvia commented "They're very talented, aren't they?"

"Yeah, and they're dressed half-naked right now." Lucy commented back.

As Selena was on the stage as the floating microphone was near her face, she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Selena Fullbuster, and this is my brother Terra." Selena spoke into the microphone "And this song is for our parents."

Selena then put her left hand in a fist and bumped it on her chest and then made a peace sign with it. Terra then picked up the flamenco guitar he was about to play and started playing the song. Selena then began to sing the lyrics. In Selena and Terra's music performance, they had pleased the members of the guild hall as they smiled and gave a round of applause once they were finished. At the end of their performance, they noticed someone enter the guild.

It happened to be Zane Dragneel, who was the oldest of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia's five children. Zane was a 14 year-old wizard who specialized in fire dragon slayer magic, just like his father Natsu. Zane had the same salmon coloured hair, eye colour, clothing, and physical attributes as his father, and also had his Fairy Tail member tattoo placed on his upper right arm. Zane was a young and potential wizard who was the most eager to follow in his father's footsteps. Zane was talented, good natured, and suitably tough, but was headstrong and rebellious due to being eager to prove his worth.

As Zane entered the guild, he noticed that Mirajane Strauss had placed muffins on the table. Coincidentally, Zane and Terra were both going to try some. As Terra was about to grab a muffin, Zane shoved him and took it.

"Hey! That's mine, fire breath!" Terra shouted.

"You got a problem there, you tramp?" Zane insulted back.

"What did you just call me?" Terra asked angrily.

"Why don't you put on some clothes, you tramp?" Zane asked angrily as Terra was stripped to his underwear at that moment.

"Don't call me a tramp!" Terra shouted back "I have a problem with you taking my food. I was here first, so that's mine."

"You think you can take on me?" Zane asked sounding cocky.

"I think I can." Selena answered as she walked towards Zane.

Selena then punched Zane in the stomach and took back the muffin he had in his hands. Selena then handed the muffin over to Terra.

"Go and sit down, Terra." Selena requested "I'll handle him myself."

"I don't need you to fight for me." Terra replied.

"No, but I need to fight for you." Selena replied back "I'm supposed to look after you."

Terra then walked away so that Selena could confront Zane.

"Well, if it isn't the tramp's sister." Zane commented.

"You leave my brother alone, fire breath." Selena enforced "You think you're better than me, slick?"

"Let's just say that I'm much stronger than you and your brother." Zane answered.

"I'll make you eat your words." Selena replied "Now you listen, if you lay a hand on Terra again, you're going to go down hard."

"Why don't you put your mind where your mouth is?" Zane asked.

"I'd be gladly to." Selena answered.

At that moment, Zane and Selena's argument was interrupted by an armour wearing wizard named Rila Fernandez, who was the 13-year old daughter of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez. Rila had short blue hair and blue eyes. Rila possessed the magic skills, clothing attire, and some personality attributes of her mother Erza. Rila's Fairy Tail member tattoo was placed on the side of her neck. Rila was the one who would usually act as a voice of authority towards certain fellow guild members. Rila was hardworking and strong, yet uptight and hard to please.

"You two need to stop your fighting." Rila enforced "Here at Fairy Tail we have standards and we have rules. Your childish behaviour is unacceptable, and I advise you to knock it off."

All of a sudden, Rila's mother Erza came in and called her out.

"Rila, come on, we have a wizard job to get to." Erza shouted.

"I'm coming, Mom." Rila shouted back.

Rila then ran off leaving Selena and Zane to continue their argument.

"Why don't you put your mind where your mouth is?" Selena suggested "I challenge you to a wizard duel later this afternoon."

"You want to fight me?" Zane asked.

"Yes, unless you're a chicken, little man." Selena answered.

"Who are you calling little?" Zane asked back angrily.

Zane was only five inches shorter than Selena. Nevertheless, Zane would usually be provoked if anyone had called him "little". At that moment, Selena and Zane looked at each other angrily.

"Alright, you're on." Zane agreed "You've got yourself a duel."

"See you there, Zane." Selena replied.

Selena and Zane then walked away from each other in opposite directions. As Selena was walking away, her brother Terra walked up to her and talked to her.

"Are you crazy?" Terra asked "Why are you challenging Zane Dragneel?"

"Don't worry. I'm worthy enough to take him on." Selena answered.

"Yeah, but you don't have to do that." Terra replied.

"Well, I want to challenge him." Selena replied back "Please don't interfere, because I will beat Zane in this duel like the crazy person he is."

"If that's what you've chosen, then I hope you win." Terra commented as he held out his hand.

"I'll make sure of that." Selena commented back as she shook Terra's hand.

Selena and Terra then walked back to their mother Juvia.

"Hello, you two." Juvia greeted "You were great up there on the stage."

"Thank you, Mom." Terra greeted back.

"Mom, I'm going to fight Zane later this afternoon." Selena informed.

"Are you serious?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, I'm serious." Selena answered "I'm skilled well enough to challenge him."

"Juvia isn't sure about this." Juvia commented "She'll have to talk to Gray about the matter."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Selena is up for challenging Natsu's son." Gray replied as he turned around as he was listening to their conversation "Good luck in your duel out there, young one."

"Thank you, Dad." Selena greeted back.

At the same time, Zane told his parents Natsu and Lucy about his upcoming duel with Selena.

"I'm going to duel against Selena later this afternoon." Zane informed.

"Zane, can't you go a day without challenging a guild member to a fight?" Lucy asked in a worried tone.

"Now, wait a minute, this might be good for the guy." Natsu replied to Lucy "It's about time that our son proved himself."

"Alright, Natsu, our son can have his fight." Lucy reluctantly agreed "Seriously, I doubt your sanity sometimes."

"Good luck out there, son." Natsu said to Zane as he patted him on the head.

"Thank you, Dad." Zane greeted back.


	2. The Fateful Duel

Chapter 2-The Fateful Duel

Later that afternoon, Gray and Juvia's daughter Selena and Natsu and Lucy's son Zane both arrived at the tree where they would do their wizard duel. Their duel involved them being completely alone with no spectators. Selena and Zane stopped walking when they were about five feet away from each other.

"Do you remember the rules of the duel?" Selena asked.

"Of course I do." Zane answered.

Selena and Zane then turned around and walked ten steps away. They had both took a deep breath before commencing in their duel. Selena and Zane then turned around facing each other to attack.

"Ice Make Lance!" Selena shouted as she made her attack.

Selena's attack was a series of generated lances made of ice that almost hit Zane, but he had dodged the attack to make a counterstrike.

"Fire Dragon Blast!" Zane shouted as he made his attack.

Zane's attack had shot a blast of fire in front of Selena, but she was able to quickly dodge the attack.

"That was impressive." Zane commented.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Selena commented back.

Selena then used her magic to make ice fists and Zane used his magic to make fire fists. They then both engaged in a fist fight. In their current duel, they were currently equally matched and both have been figuring out a way to win. Zane tried to get Selena off guard by throwing one of his fire punches at her leg. Selena had tripped forward but used this to roll sideways to punch Zane in the stomach. The fight escalated for a few minutes and their attacks were becoming more intense as time went by.

As the battle continued to commence with Selena continuously throwing ice punches and Zane continuously throwing fire punches, they were suddenly face to face in combat. Selena and Zane suddenly had their heads in contact making angry looks at each other. As Selena was looking deep into Zane's eyes, she unintentionally started to blush which he didn't appear to notice. Zane then threw a fire punch towards Selena's stomach which made her backflip away from him. Once Selena landed back on her feet, their fight partially stopped.

"Do you want some more of this?" Zane angrily asked.

Selena said nothing in response, but just continued to blush as she was looking at Zane. All of a sudden, she started to feel her heart beating fast and began to breathe heavily.

"Well, I forfeit this duel." Selena nervously claimed "You win. Goodbye, Zane."

As Selena turned and walked away, Zane got angry.

"Where are you going?" Zane asked angrily "Get back over here and fight me!"

"What's happening to me?" Selena spoke softly to herself so no one else could hear "My heart is beating too fast and causing me to breathe heavily. Did I just get a seizure? All I know is that Zane's presence is making me feel this way."

"Don't walk away from our fight, Fullbuster!" Zane shouted "Come back and face me like a real wizard!"

Selena continuously walked away from Zane, but as he started to run towards her, she started to run. Zane then started chasing after Selena to get her to continue their fight.

"Leave me alone, Zane!" Selena advised.

"Our fight's not over yet." Zane replied "If you really got guts, then come back and face me."

However, as Selena continued to run away with Zane chasing her, she immediately felt an urge inside her and then she relentlessly but unintentionally made an attack.

"Ice Make blast!" Selena shouted as she turned around and made her attack.

Selena unintentionally used her ice magic to shoot a large beam of ice which ended up attacking Zane and make him fall to the ground.

"I didn't know I was going to do that." Selena commented to herself "I didn't mean to attack him like that. Should I apologize to him?"

However, Zane got back up on his feet.

"So, you like to play dirty?" Zane asked.

"I'm so sorry." Selena replied.

Zane then made an attack towards Selena. Zane began to shout and breathe fire right out of his mouth.

Zane then made a large amount of fire which he used to attack Selena. Selena tried to dodge it, but eventually a part of the fire ended up hitting her right arm and stomach causing her to fall down. Selena then got back up on her feet.

"What did you do that for?" Selena asked.

"Come on, don't attack someone in a duel and then apologize." Zane answered "Have some backbone."

"Now you're asking for it." Selena replied.

Selena then used her ice magic in order to cover her left hand in ice to punch Zane. Zane then quickly dodged the attack. The two then both continuously tried to punch each other with fire in Zane's hands and ice in Selena's hands.

As Selena was in a very close distance to Zane, she began to think to herself, "This is insane! I've never felt this feeling before. I can't control my own urges. I'm suddenly drawn to glancing at his eyes, his hair, and his vest opening to show his newly developed abdominal muscles. I can't believe this. I'm in love with Zane Dragneel!"

As Selena and Zane kept on punching each other, they were both trying to stay on their feet as they both kept getting hit and were trying to dodge the other's attacks. After a couple of effective hits from both of them, Zane immediately stopped the fight.

"I've already proven myself strong enough to take you on." Zane proclaimed "This time I'll let you go, but the next time we duel, you won't be so lucky."

Zane then walked away leaving Selena in the area all by herself.

"Wait, please don't leave!" Selena spoke softly which Zane couldn't hear.

As soon as Zane was gone, Selena started talking to herself while contemplating her thoughts.

"I've never seen Zane this way before, and now that I have, I've realized how beautiful he is." Selena said to herself "I always knew I'd find the guy for me someday, but I never realized it would be a fire wizard like Zane. You know, for the son of Natsu, Zane is so amazing. I believe that fate may be calling to the both of us. It feels like a familiar romance story which I must have heard of before, but now we are the players in this matter."

Selena then began to daydream imagining herself in an adorable mini dress walking through a field of flowers and standing on the edge of a cliff. Selena then put her arms out to her sides as the wind was blowing in her direction in order to simulate the flight of a bird. Selena then felt another pair of arms holding onto hers and turned around to see Zane. Selena then turned around as she was continuing to hold onto Zane's hands. Selena and Zane then looked deeply into each other's eyes and looked at each other with blushing faces.

Selena then woke up from that daydream and began to decide what she was going to do next.

"I know what I must do." Selena said to herself "I, Selena Fullbuster must make Zane Dragneel mine."

Selena then ran back home where her parents Gray and Juvia were waiting for her.


	3. The Informants

Chapter 3-The Informants

Selena arrived back at the Fullbuster home just in time to have dinner with her family. She was the last one to arrive at the table as she sat right beside her brother Terra. Amongst the people at the table, Selena sat across from her twin siblings: Kiefer and Kiara with her father Gray and her mother Juvia sitting on the sides of the table.

As they begun to eat dinner, Selena was slowly eating as most of the time she sat idly looking at her food and thinking about Zane.

"How was your duel with Zane, Selena?" Gray curiously asked.

"It was good." Selena softly answered.

"Did you win?" Gray continued asking.

"No, it was a draw." Selena continued answering "He stopped the battle mid-fight claiming he already proved his strength."

"It doesn't seem like Zane to do such a thing." Juvia commented "He's usually so persistent in his pursuits of battling."

"What would you expect from the son of Natsu?" Gray asked to Juvia "It's people like him that do the least logical thing possible."

Selena felt uncomfortable with Gray saying bad things about Zane, due to him being the son of Natsu. However, Selena said nothing on the matter because she didn't want to reveal her crush on Zane just yet.

"Selena, did you make Zane leave me alone?" Terra asked to Selena "Because I don't want that fire breathing scoundrel taking my food at the guild again."

"Could you just please stop talking about him like that?" Selena requested.

"Why should I do that?" Terra asked back curiously.

"I—I just think you should stop." Selena answered.

"Alright, I will." Terra agreed "What's up with you? Do you have a crush on Zane or something?"

Selena remained silent because she still didn't want to reveal her romantic feelings towards Zane. Since Zane was the son of Natsu, Selena thought that kind of gesture would be something her own father, Gray would not be proud of.

"Mom, guess what?" Kiefer asked.

"What is it, Kiefer?" Juvia asked back.

"Kiara and I have finally mastered this new water magic attack." Kiefer answered.

"Can we show you, Mom?" Kiara requested "Can we? Can we?"

"You and Kiefer can show us your new trick after dinner, okay?" Juvia confirmed.

"Okay, Mom." Kiefer and Kiara both agreed in unison.

Kiefer and Kiara Fullbuster were twin siblings, who were Gray and Juvia's third and fourth child. Kiefer and Kiara were currently 8 year old water wizards just like their mother. Kiefer and Kiara both had blue hair and blue eyes. Despite the fact that they were fraternal twins, Kiefer and Kiara often dressed and looked similar as they both wore matching outfits and had the same hairstyle. The only distinguishable quality was that Kiara was the one who wore hairclips and bedazzled accessories. Kiefer and Kiara would always work together and would rarely spend time apart from each other.

Meanwhile, at the Dragneel household, Zane arrived home just in time to have dinner with his family. He was the last one to join his other four siblings.

Natsu and Lucy had five children. Their second child was Leonardo Dragneel, who was named after the celestial spirit Leo, the true form of Lucy's friend Loke. Leonardo was a boy who was currently 10 years old and a celestial wizard just like Lucy. Leonardo had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and often dressed classy. Leonardo was an adorable and skillful child who would often use his cuteness to often charm and play tricks on people. Leonardo's personality was reminiscent of who he was named after.

Natsu and Lucy's third child was Layla Dragneel. Layla was named after Lucy's deceased mother. Layla was a girl who was currently 8 years old and a fire wizard just like Natsu. Layla had salmon coloured hair and blue eyes. Natsu and Lucy's fourth child was Eraqus Dragneel who was a 5 year old boy and a fire wizard just like Natsu. Natsu and Lucy's fifth child was Ty Lee Dragneel who was a 3 year old girl and a celestial wizard just like Lucy.

"Zane, how did you do in your fight against Gray's daughter?" Natsu asked.

"Let's just say that I proved my strength." Zane answered.

"I like the sound of that." Natsu replied "So, did you win?"

"Actually, I called it a draw." Zane continued answering.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu continued asking "You would have had a shot at winning."

"I've already made an impressive result in combat." Zane explained "Any further attacks would be mere pointless."

"I see." Natsu commented "What? Do you have a crush on the ice wizard or something?"

"Stop that, Dad!" Zane complained.

Later that evening during sunset in the Dragneel household, Zane was walking downstairs trying not to make a sound to disturb anyone else. However, Zane bumped into his father, Natsu while he was about to walk out the door.

"What are you doing there, son?" Natsu asked.

"I'm heading out to practice my fire magic." Zane answered.

"Are you sure you want to practice this late in the evening?" Natsu continued asking.

"Yes, I want to, Dad." Zane continued answering "The evening is when I'm more focused."

"Alright, but as long as Happy comes along with you." Natsu agreed.

"Why I do I have to bring Happy?" Zane asked.

"Hey, I need someone to watch over you at night." Natsu answered "By the way, if you're not back by your bedtime, I'm going to bring you back here myself."

Zane then went outside and went for a walk to find someplace to practice his fire magic. During his walk, he passed by the Fullbuster household where Selena happened to be looking out the window. Selena looked at Zane through the window and all of a sudden felt smitten at the sight of him. Selena became lost at the sight of Zane, but then noticed he was about to head somewhere.

"Mom, I'm going to head outside to get some fresh air." Selena shouted to Juvia.

"Alright, but remember to come back before nightfall." Juvia shouted back.

Selena then walked outside and noticed Zane not too far. She decided to follow him and find out where he was going to go.


	4. Being Followed

Chapter 4-Being Followed

Selena kept following Zane down the street in a close, but not too close distance. Zane and Happy were not able to notice they were being followed. At one moment when Zane turned around, Selena had hidden behind an alleyway to hide and moved her head around the corner to get another glance at him when he looked away. Selena then breathed heavily at the sight of Zane.

"What am I doing?" Selena asked.

"What are you doing?" Terra's voice asked back.

"Terra, where are you?" Selena asked back.

Selena's brother Terra then stood back up from where he was hiding. Terra was hidden behind a trash can appearing half-dressed.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" Selena asked "And where are the rest of your clothes?"

Terra then looked down and noticed he was half-dressed at the moment and began to make a shocked face.

"I was doing reconnaissance." Terra answered "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know…I just thought it would be a nice evening to take a walk outside." Selena nervously answered back.

Selena then turned her head back to look at Zane who was currently stopped walking in the middle of the street to tie his shoes. Terra looked in Selena's direction to notice what she was looking at.

"I can't believe this." Terra commented "You're stalking Zane Dragneel?"

"I'm not stalking him." Selena answered in denial.

"Yes, you are." Terra corrected "You seriously do have a crush on the guy, don't you?"

"Fine, I admit it." Selena admitted "It's just that the way I saw him today had really stricken me. I think I've finally found the one I want to be with."

"That is insane on so many levels." Terra commented.

"Come on, just look at him." Selena replied as she made Terra look at Zane again.

Selena and Terra then resumed their conversation in the alleyway.

"Now that you think about it, I would definitely make him my man if I had the chance." Terra commented.

"Thank you for that, but Zane is mine, alright?" Selena replied in a harsh tone.

"You know, there are other ways of getting Zane's attention." Terra advised "You don't need to stalk him or anything."

"Well, it worked when our mother did it to our father." Selena commented.

"You're crazy, you know that." Terra commented back "But I guess people do crazy things when they're in love."

"Listen, can you please not telling anyone about this?" Selena requested.

"Of course I will." Terra answered "You wouldn't want our father to know that you're in love with the son of his competition, do you?"

Selena was aware of the ongoing rivalry between her father, Gray and Zane's father, Natsu. However, that did not matter in her own mind, because she was still heart stricken with how she desired for Zane to become her boyfriend.

"Anyway, I have somewhere else to get to." Terra explained "I still have some reconnaissance work to do."

As Terra was about to walk away, he said one last thing to Selena.

"Before I head off, Selena, I hope that you find what you're looking for in Zane." Terra assured.

"Thanks, Terra." Selena replied "By the way, Terra, you still haven't put on any damn clothes."

"Good luck stalking Zane." Terra replied as a comeback.

Terra then left which made Selena all alone at that moment. Selena started to daydream again about Zane. She imagined Zane standing up from a kneeled position right behind her as she turned around. Zane was currently shirtless and only wearing his scarf and pants.

"Come with me if you want to live." Zane claimed.

Selena then ran off with Zane as she held his hand. All of the sudden, they were both surrounded by thugs. Selena and Zane then prepared themselves for battle. They worked together to defeat the thugs. Selena made ice attacks and Zane made fire attacks. The fight escalated for a few minutes but was finally over once they made a massive attack.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Selena shouted as she made her attack.

"Fire Dragon Blast!" Zane shouted as he made his attack.

As soon as they defeated the thugs, they stood beside each other and turned to glance at each other.

"Are you alright?" Selena asked.

"Of course I am." Zane answered "You know me. Why don't we get to that make out scene?"

"It sounds great." Selena commented.

As Selena imagined placing her lips on Zane's lips, Selena then woke up once again from her daydream and resumed to follow Zane. However, as Selena looked back, she found that Zane was already in a far distance from her but kept going to find out where he went. Selena followed Zane until she saw him stop by a house. Selena was hidden behind a tree with her head around the corner to look at Zane.

"Happy, could you give me a boost up?" Zane asked.

"May I ask what it is you're doing?" Happy asked back.

"It's something that you had better not tell my father about." Zane answered.

Happy then flew Zane up to the one of the windows of the house where Zane would do a stylized knock. Someone inside then opened the window. The person happened to be Leanna Redfox, who was the 13 year-old daughter of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. She, along with her twin brother, Leon Redfox was an iron dragon slayer wizard. Leanna and Leon both had long black hair and brown eyes. Leanna often wore sleeveless shirts and blue pants.

"How are you doing, Leanna?" Zane asked.

"You do know that there is a front door." Leanna responded "You don't have to climb through the window."

"Oh, come on, my entrance style is much more fun." Zane replied "Can I come inside, please?"

As Selena saw Zane with Leanna, she started to feel jealous.

"I can't believe my eyes." Selena said to herself "Does Zane happen to have feelings for Leanna Redfox? What does she have that I don't? I obviously need some way to prove myself worthy to date Zane."

Selena began to feel even more upset when she soon saw Zane enter Leanna's room through the window.

"Leanna, that there is my man." Selena continued speaking to herself "I think it's time you've found some other guy to pluck."

Zane started speaking to Leanna the moment he entered her room through the window.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Leanna asked.

"I thought I should come see you." Zane answered.

"What is this about?" Leanna continued asking.

"So, I found the perfect wizard job for us to do tomorrow." Zane continued answering as he showed her the job posting.

"This is an extermination job." Leanna explained as she looked at the posting "You want us to hunt down a mysterious bandit nicknamed 'The Phoenix'?"

"Come on, we're ready for this." Zane answered.

"That wizard has just on gone on a rampage after recovering from his coma/telekinetic-energy-cocoon recovery." Leanna argued.

"Don't worry. We got my brother, Leonardo and Erza's daughter Rila to back us up." Zane replied.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Leanna replied back "Alright, I'll come with you guys tomorrow."

"Shake on it." Zane requested as he held out his hand.

Leanna then grabbed onto Zane's hand with her right hand to shake it. Leanna's lower right arm was entirely made up of metal used by her magic to conceal the fact regarding that part of her arm became amputated after an injury on a previous wizard job.

"Leanna, do you have someone else in your room with you right now?" Gajeel asked from afar.

"No, I don't, Dad." Leanna answered to her father before answering back to Zane "That's the signal for you to go now."

"Man, someone is being feisty." Zane commented "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, dragon slayer." Leanna greeted back.

Zane then climbed out of the window and jumped down to the ground. He and Happy then proceeded to walk back to the Dragneel household. Selena continued to spy on Zane, but was figuring out a way to get the nerve to go up and talk to him.


	5. Face To Face

Chapter 5-Face To Face

Selena kept on following Zane. During his walk, Zane was being followed by a thug who was planning to attack him. As soon as the thug was right behind Zane about to reach into his back pocket, Zane turned around and gave a really hard fire punch in the thug's face. Zane began battling the thug as he made attacks with his flame punches. Zane was able to fight the thug easily as he rarely even got touched by his opponent. At the moment when Zane was about to finish him off, a sudden ice attack was used in order to subdue the thug.

Zane turned to his right to find out that Selena was the one who made the ice attack. As the thug ran away, Selena and Zane started to talk to each other.

"What are you doing, Selena?" Zane asked.

"You were being attacked and I thought I would help you out." Selena answered.

"I didn't need your help." Zane replied "I could have handled it on my own. You know, I don't understand you. This morning you were eager to fight me and now you're eager to help me."

"I don't want to fight you anymore." Selena replied back "I believe it's time for the both of us to have a better connection with each other."

"You know you're right about that statement." Zane commented "But tell me, how did you happen to show up here at this exact moment?"

"I guess you could say that we were…supposed to meet each other." Selena randomly answered.

"That's a crazy assumption, but I'll take that." Zane commented as he began to chuckle.

Selena then started chuckling at what Zane said.

"You have a nice smile." Zane commented.

"Thank you." Selena greeted back "You have a nice smile yourself."

For a moment there was a silent pause between Selena and Zane which was soon interrupted when Happy flew towards them and broke the silence.

"Zane, it's time for you to head back home now." Happy informed "Natsu is waiting for you."

"Alright, I'm coming, you crazy cat." Zane replied as he resumed talking to Selena "I have to walk back home now."

"Is it okay if I walk back with you?" Selena asked.

"Well, you could be cool." Zane answered "Alright, you can come with me."

Selena and Zane walked through the street together. Happy was flying over them and watching them with a bird's eye view.

"So, what were you doing out here this evening?" Selena anxiously asked.

"What were you doing here?" Zane asked back.

"I asked you first." Selena corrected.

"I was persuading Leanna to come with me on a wizard job tomorrow." Zane answered "Lately, she hasn't gone on any jobs ever since she lost her lower right arm."

"That's very sweet." Selena commented in a tone which made her feel distraught "It's nice of you to do that for your little girlfriend."

"No, that's not it." Zane answered in a panicking tone "She's not my girlfriend! It's—I—I don't—I don't have a girlfriend."

At the moment, Selena felt relieved as she immediately saw herself having an opportunity to get closer to Zane.

"What wizard job are you doing tomorrow?" Selena curiously asked.

"I'm going to be hunting down this bandit named 'The Phoenix' with Leonardo, Rila, and Leanna." Zane answered "Although, my parents are coming to chaperone us. Do we seriously need one?"

"I know, right." Selena commented.

As they continued walking, they stopped once they reached the Dragneel household.

"Well, I better head back inside." Zane commented.

Selena tried to build the nerve to say what she was going to ask next, but began to stutter.

"Listen, Zane, I was wondering that…" Selena said stuttering "…maybe we could…I don't know—I mean, if it would be good for you—I thought that we should definitely—"

At that moment, Zane's mother Lucy opened the front door and interrupted them.

"Zane, it's getting late." Lucy informed "You need to get ready for bed."

"I'll be right there in a moment, Mom." Zane replied.

"Alright, but be quick." Lucy replied back.

Lucy then closed the door leaving Selena and Zane back alone with each other.

"This is going to be a strange request." Zane said "But would you like to come with me on my wizard job tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Selena answered as she smiled.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Zane replied.

Selena was silent at that moment as she suddenly felt excited at her opportunity of working with Zane. Zane smiled back at Selena as he went back inside the Dragneel household. As soon as Zane was gone, Selena started jumping up and down and squealing in excitement.

"I can't believe this." Selena said to herself "I'm going on a wizard job with Zane Dragneel."

Selena was so filled with excitement that she started to enter into a fantasy music sequence. In that sequence, Selena imagined herself singing while entering a zero gravity room where she saw a crowd of people on the ceiling. She was then airlifted of the ground to become in the midst of the crowd. While in the crowd, Selena was on her knees until she saw Zane in front of her holding out his hand to have her stand back up.

As the fantasy music sequence continued, Selena and Zane walked out of the room to enter a hallway where they were now dressed entirely different. Selena was now dressed in a low-cut top and short shorts and Zane was now shirtless dressed only in his scarf and pants. Selena and Zane began dancing together which they did in the hallway, a coloured room that displayed them in neon lights, and a white room. They continued dancing until the song ended with them being held in each other's arms.

When Selena awakened from her imagined fantasy music sequence, she started to anticipate working with Zane the next day.


	6. Dressed For Success

Chapter 6-Dressed For Success

The next morning, Selena woke up bright and early so she could ready to go on her wizard job with Zane. As Selena got herself ready, she had put hair clips in her hair in order to wear her hair back. She was dressed in a cropped blue T-shirt that showed off her midriff, a short blue skirt, and fashionable white boots. After Selena finished getting ready, her brother Terra entered the room.

"Hey there, what's with the sexual get-up?" Terra asked.

"I thought that the best way to complete a job would be to wear the right attire." Selena answered.

"You're wearing that to impress Zane, aren't you?" Terra asked again in assumption.

"Please, I'm basically embracing my assets." Selena corrected "Besides, I don't think you should be judging me on what I wear considering you basically dress half-naked most of the time."

Terra then looked at his body and noticed that he was dressed half-naked at that moment. Their mother Juvia entered the room.

"Juvia is sorry, she didn't mean to interrupt." Juvia greeted "Selena, are you heading out now?"

"Yes, I am, Mom." Selena answered.

"Terra, could you give Juvia and your sister a moment alone?" Juvia requested.

Terra then left the room leaving Selena and Juvia all by themselves.

"It's one nice outfit to impress a boy." Juvia commented.

"Why would you…think that?" Selena asked awkwardly.

"Juvia knows a lovesick girl when she sees one, and has been noticing that image from you for a while now." Juvia answered "Now, tell your mother, who is he?"

"Okay, I…kind of like Zane Dragneel." Selena answered back.

"Are you sure?" Juvia continued asking "Juvia thought that boy pushed your buttons."

"He had before." Selena answered "But after we dueled with each other the other day, I saw him so much differently and I seemed to have become charmingly befuddled by him. Just looking at Zane gets my heart racing."

"You've started to fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Juvia asked "Reminds Juvia of when she first met Gray for the first time."

"You've already told me that story." Selena commented.

"Hey, don't be so rash with your mother, young lady." Juvia commented back "Also, I know you followed him last night."

"Oh, you didn't see that." Selena corrected.

"So you admit it?" Juvia asked.

"Fine, but you should know that I can handle this on my own." Selena answered "But, Mom, could you not tell Dad about this. He is Natsu's son, after all."

"Don't worry about it." Juvia replied "Juvia's lips are sealed."

Selena along with her parents Gray and Juvia went to the Fairy Tail guild hall in order to meet up with the people she was going on her search for The Phoenix with. Before joining with everyone else, Gray and Juvia talked to her to wish her good luck. Gray had put a backpack on Selena with supplies needed for her journey.

"So, you're officially all set." Gray informed.

"Thanks so much, Dad." Selena replied.

"Now, you be careful out there." Juvia replied back "Juvia has heard 'The Phoenix' is a very dangerous wizard."

"Don't worry about it." Selena commented "Dad has trained me well."

"Come back soon, alright." Gray said as he hugged Selena.

"See you soon, Dad." Selena replied back.

"Good luck." Juvia said as she hugged Selena.

Selena then walked to join her group. As she was walking, her bracelet had accidentally fallen to the ground. As soon as she noticed she dropped it, Zane walked by her to pick it up. As Zane knelt down and picked it up, he looked up at Selena as he was standing back up to his feet.

"You dropped this." Zane said as he handed the bracelet back to Selena.

"Thank you." Selena replied as she started blushing.

As Selena joined the rest of the group, she noticed the rest of her accompanying team members were also talking to their parents. Leanna was currently having a conversation with her parents Gajeel and Levy, and her twin brother Leon.

"How's your arm, Leanna?" Levy asked.

"It's feeling lucky." Leanna answered as she used her magic to make herself a lower right arm as usual.

"I'm just checking because this is your first job ever since you lost that arm of yours." Levy commented.

"Come back soon, okay?" Leon requested.

"I will, brother." Leanna replied as she hugged Leon.

"Now, remember what I taught you." Gajeel reminded to Leanna.

"I know, Dad." Leanna replied.

"Natsu, make sure my daughter is safe." Gajeel requested to Natsu.

"Don't worry, we'll be sticking together." Natsu replied.

Leanna then gave a hug to Gajeel and Levy before joining her group. Also at that moment, Rila was having a conversation with her parents Erza and Jellal, and with her 15 year-old brother Gale Fernandez. Gale was a Fairy Tail wizard who practiced Heavenly Body magic, just like his father Jellal. In his appearance, Gale had red hair, blue eyes, and often dressed in a similar fashion as Jellal.

"You better be careful out there, little sister." Gale informed.

"I will, Gale." Rila replied "I've already mastered the entire sword fighting techniques and armour reequips from Mom."

"Now, remember, your armour will keep you safe, but it's your own strength that will help you conquer your target." Erza reminded to Rila.

"Thank you, Mom." Rila replied.

Rila then gave a hug to Erza, Jellal, and Gale before joining with the rest of the group. Natsu and Lucy then walked out of the guild with Zane, Leonardo, Selena, Leanna, and Rila in their company. As they walked away, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel and Levy looked towards them until they were no longer in view.

"Look at how Gray and Juvia's daughter has grown up." Juvia commented as she held onto Gray tenderly from behind.

"I know, Juvia. They grow up so fast." Gray commented back.

During the walk in search of The Phoenix, Natsu and Lucy stopped the group midway to tell them sometime.

"Alright, so The Phoenix's trail leads right into that town." Lucy informed.

"Dad, why have you made us stop?" Leonardo asked.

"Actually, you aren't the ones who will be stopping." Natsu answered.

"What are you talking about?" Rila asked.

"It's time for you kids to start your wizard job on your own." Natsu explained "We only brought you here so we could see you head off there."

"You're seriously letting us capture The Phoenix on our own?" Leanna curiously asked.

"Yes, you young ones are old enough." Lucy answered "Although, we are having Happy coming to accompany you all."

Zane and Leonardo then hugged their parents, Natsu and Lucy as they were grateful of being given the opportunity.

"We'll make you proud, Dad." Zane declared.

"I know you will, son." Natsu replied.

"Leonardo, do you have your keys with you?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do, Mom." Leonardo confirmed as he pointed his finger to show that his celestial keys were kept by his belt.

"I almost forgot." Lucy reminded "There's one more key I think you should use."

Lucy then gave Leonardo another celestial key to attach to the chain where all of his other keys were being held.

"Thank you." Leonardo informed.

"Good luck out there." Lucy replied.

Zane and Leonardo then joined Selena, Leanna, and Rila as they were heading off on their wizard job to hunt down the Phoenix. Happy flew over them as he kept watch over the group. Natsu and Lucy stood and looked over them until they were no longer in sight.

"Are you sure they're ready to do the job on their own?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do." Natsu answered "They've grown up so well."

Natsu then put his arm around Lucy and looked right into her eyes.

"You know, since we're now alone, there's something we could possibly do together." Natsu suggested.

"Is that so?" Lucy asked.

Lucy then kissed Natsu on the lips as they both turned around and started walking together by themselves.


	7. Why You're Jealous

Chapter 7-Why you're Jealous

As Happy flew around the city, he was watching over Zane, Leonardo, Selena, Leanna, and Rila as they were about to go on their search for The Phoenix. As soon as they stopped walking, Happy flew down to them.

"So, what is your plan?" Happy asked.

"The Phoenix's hideout is hidden somewhere in this city." Rila answered.

"How are we going to find him?" Leonardo asked "This city is huge."

"I suggest that we split up." Rila suggested "That way, we will cover more ground at once. Selena, do you have the horns?"

Selena took off her backpack and took out the three horns that were inside. Selena handed the horns to Rila.

"What do we need these horns for?" Selena asked.

"They are to signal everyone else to come." Rila answered "I would advise all of you to blow these if you find The Phoenix."

"Hey, now you listen." Zane commanded to Rila "Who gave you permission to give 'us' orders?"

"I'm clearly skilled and dedicated enough to give command to this group." Rila answered.

"Well, I'm not going to be taking orders from a little girl like you." Zane replied angrily.

Zane then pointed his finger at Rila.

"If you're going to attack me, you might want to fix your shoes first." Rila commented.

As soon as Zane looked down at his feet, Rila then grabbed his arm, punched him, and pinned him down to the ground.

"So, are you going to follow my orders?" Rila asked.

"Alright, fine!" Zane reluctantly agreed "Will you let me go now?"

Zane then stood back up on his feet and brushed the dirt off his vest.

"Damn, Rila, you know that really hurt." Zane commented.

"Wow! I can't believe how tough Rila is." Leonardo commented.

"Well, she is Erza's daughter after all." Selena commented back.

Rila then divided the group into 3 pairs: Zane and Happy were heading east, Leonardo and Rila were heading north, and Selena and Leanna were heading west. During that time, Selena and Leanna were walking through the city trying to get along.

"Damn it! Out of all the people to be paired with, I've gotten stuck with Leanna." Selena said to herself "I know that Rila is intimidating for her age but, Zane, why couldn't you have said anything? You do know that the two of us are fighting over you."

"You know I can hear you." Leanna commented feeling annoyed "First of all, if you keep talking to yourself like that, you'll look crazy. Second, I'm not in love with Zane, we are just friends. Can you please just drop it?"

As Selena and Leanna kept walking, they came across a lake. Selena used her ice magic to make an ice bridge so that they could get across. During their walk on the bridge, Leanna noticed how slippery the ice was.

"Selena, do you think you could something about your ice bridge?" Leanna requested "It's getting difficult to walk on."

However, Selena did not pay any attention to what Leanna just said and continued to create her ice bridge. During that time, Leanna ended up stepping on thin ice and fell right into the water. As she got out, Selena was already back walking on land. Leanna then pushed Selena to get her attention.

"What is your problem?" Leanna asked angrily "I know you don't like me being in your presence, but you didn't have to pull a stunt like that."

"Oh, you think I did that on purpose?" Selena asked back.

"Well, if you're shiny white boots fit." Leanna answered "Do you want to fight with me or something?"

"If you say so, you metal mouth." Selena replied angrily.

At that moment, Leanna tackled Selena and the two got into a small fight. During their fight, they attracted an unwanted attention from the crowd as Selena began to make ice magic attacks and Leanna began to make iron magic attacks. As the fight escalated, a bunch of the citizens walked towards them and one of the men there shouted to get their attention.

"What the hell are you two girls doing?" The man asked.

At that moment, Selena and Leanna stood back up and stopped their fighting.

"We were just…settling a little dispute." Selena awkwardly answered.

"Are you two girls guild wizards?" The man continued asking.

"Yes, we're from Fairy Tail." Leanna answered.

Selena then lifted up her left sleeve to show the blue Fairy Tail tattoo on her upper left arm and Leanna turned to her side to show the black Fairy Tail tattoo on her upper right arm.

"You two are supposed to be working together." The man explained "You shouldn't be fighting. Now, the both of you should talk it out."

Selena and Leanna were suddenly left alone by the townspeople, and begun to talk to each other.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Leanna." Selena explained "I guess I just got caught up in competing against you for Zane's affection."

"Listen, I need you to listen to me very clearly." Leanna replied "I'm not in love with Zane, okay. He is just my friend."

"Are you sure about that?" Selena asked.

"Zane's all yours, Selena." Leanna answered "He's more your type, anyway."

"Why are you being so generous?" Selena continued asking.

"I'd prefer to have you as my friend." Leanna answered "You go get him, Fullbuster."

"Thank you so much, Leanna." Selena replied "Don't worry. I'm sure there will be a guy for you out there."

"I'm not worried about that right now." Leanna replied back "By the way, is your brother Terra available?"

"My brother is gay." Selena answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Leanna continued asking.

"Yes, he's dating Thorin Dreyar." Selena continued answering.

"He's dating Laxus' son?" Leanna continued asking.

Thorin Dreyar was the 15 year-old son of Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. Thorin was a lightning wizard, similar to his father Laxus. Laxus' son Thorin had blonde hair and blue eyes. Despite Thorin's impressive and kind skills as a wizard, he was a bit shy and secretive, often avoiding socialization with others. Thorin would often spend most of his time alone afraid to open up to anyone and didn't want anyone telling him who to be. Terra was the only guy Thorin could open up to and the two eventually formed a close, but secretive bond.

"Who else knows about that?" Leanna continued asking.

"Only you and I know that now." Selena continued answering.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed for now." Leanna replied.

As Selena and Leanna kept walking through the streets and engaged in friendly conversation, they suddenly noticed two evil looking wizards coming their way. Selena and Leanna took action and hid behind a fruit stand. The two wizards were named Cyrus and Famke, and happened to be the workers of The Phoenix.

"Cyrus, do you have the goods?" Famke asked.

"I've got them right here." Cyrus answered as he reached inside his mouth to grab the small bag that was inside.

Famke then took the bag from Cyrus and she opened it to find tiny pieces of jewelry.

"The Phoenix will be so proud that we found more to add to his collection." Famke commented "Come on, we have to head back now."

Cyrus and Famke then continued walking and once they were in a far sight, Selena and Leanna stood back up slightly to keep a watchful eye.

"They're the Phoenix's associates." Leanna commented "Come on, we've got to follow them."

"What about the others?" Selena asked.

"When the time comes, we'll signal them." Leanna answered.

Selena and Leanna then headed off in their pursuit to find the Phoenix's hideout.


	8. What's The Deal

Chapter 8-What's The Deal

During the search for the Phoenix, Selena and Leanna continued following his associates Cyrus and Famke. They continued following them until they reached an underground hideout that was hidden underneath an abandoned building. They kept a considerable distance following them until they stopped once Cyrus and Famke visited The Phoenix.

"Do you have the goods?" The Phoenix asked.

"We've got them right here." Cyrus answered as he took a small bag out of his mouth.

"Damn it, Cyrus." The Phoenix commented "Do you always have to place things in your mouth? It's disgusting."

The Phoenix then took the bag and washed it before opening it to find the small diamond pieces that were inside.

"Nothing satisfies me more than obtaining these diamonds." The Phoenix commented.

"May we ask what you need these for?" Famke requested.

"I told you before." The Phoenix answered "They are for our master. He will be so pleased."

As Selena and Leanna heard their conversation hidden from a far distance, they began to converse with each other.

"Now that we've finally found them, it's time for an attack." Leanna confirmed.

"But we need to get the others here, and the only way to do that is to call them with our horns." Selena replied.

"But if we call them, our culprits will escape them once they hear the sound." Leanna replied back.

"Then I guess we have to find a way to make sure there are no escape routes from here." Selena suggested.

Selena and Leanna then walked around the hideout to look for all of the exits. Selena used her ice magic and Leanna used her iron dragon slayer magic to close off all of the doors, windows, and passageways. Once they had reached the last window, Selena blew on the horn to call Zane, Leonardo, and Rila.

The Phoenix, Cyrus, and Famke heard the horn and began to wonder where the sound was coming from.

"What is that really loud sound?" The Phoenix shouted as he covered his ears.

All of a sudden, Zane, Leonardo, Selena, Rila, and Leanna showed up in order to combat them.

"You're not going anywhere, Phoenix." Zane shouted.

"Who are you?" The Phoenix asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail." Rila answered.

"The best they could send are a couple of little kids?" The Phoenix asked sounding cocky.

"Who are you calling 'little'?" Zane angrily asked.

"We're teenagers to be exact." Selena corrected "Except for Leonardo who is only 10 years old."

"Hey, you don't need to tell them that." Leonardo replied.

"Cyrus, Famke, you two deal with them." The Phoenix ordered "I…am…out of here."

The Phoenix then took the diamond pieces and ran away looking for an escape route.

"I'm going after The Phoenix!" Zane declared.

"Selena, you should go help Zane!" Rila ordered.

As soon as Zane and Selena ran out to capture The Phoenix, Leonardo, Rila, and Leanna were left to battle against Cyrus and Famke. Cyrus and Famke showed off their magic abilities in order to intimidate them.

Cyrus revealed that he was a bug-like man by sticking out his tongue revealing it was bug-like. Cyrus then started to attack Leonardo by attempt to swallow him starting with his left hand. At that moment, Leonardo fell down and dropped his celestial keys. Leonardo then struggled to crawl with right hand to grab his keys. Famke revealed that she had the ability to use darkness magic, and she tried to use it to make the room pitch black. Rila then attacked Famke with her sword. As soon as Leonardo grabbed his keys, Cyrus had already put Leonardo's left arm inside his mouth. Leonardo struggled to summon a celestial spirit in time.

"My mother gave me this one." Leonardo said as he glanced over his keys "Let's see if this works."

Leonardo then held the key out with his right hand.

"Open the gate of the giant crab…Cancer!" Leonardo shouted.

Cancer then came through the gate with his weapons.

"Well, if it isn't Lucy's little son." Cancer pointed out.

"My name is Leonardo." Leonardo corrected "I need you to get this bug-man off my arm."

Cancer then used his powerful scissors to attack Cyrus causing him to release Leonardo from his mouth. As Leonardo's arm was out of Cyrus' mouth, he got grossed out by the saliva covering him.

"Damn, this stuff is not going to get out, is it?" Leonardo commented "Cancer, I need you to attack him."

Cancer then proceeded to fight Cyrus. Cyrus managed to evade most of the attacks by using his bug abilities.

Meanwhile, Rila and Leanna were fighting against Famke. Since Famke was skilled in darkness magic, she ended up making the area dark around them.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Famke teased.

Rila then tried to attack Famke with her sword by following her voice, but kept missing. However, Famke was able to see in the dark giving her the advantage of attacking Rila. Leanna turned her metal right arm into a metal club and also tried to figure out where Famke was. Leanna kept missing, but then ended up hitting something. However, it sounded like Rila.

"Damn it, Leanna." Rila complained "You hit me."

"I was trying to hit Famke, but I can't see a damn thing." Leanna replied.

"Listen, you go help Leonardo defeat the other one." Rila suggested "I can handle this woman on my own."

All of a sudden as Leanna walked away, Famke got rid of the darkness surrounding herself and Rila and stood right behind her.

"Look! I'm over here." Famke teased.

Rila then turned around and attacked Famke, but she ended up slipping back into the darkness. Rila then made attacks throughout the darkness trying to find Famke, but she was able to manoeuver throughout the darkness. Rila kept getting hit by Famke. Famke attacked Rila in the chest, legs, and arms. As Rila fell to the ground, she strategized what to do next.

"You won't be able to see me while we're in the dark." Famke teased.

"Then I guess I'll have to work under these conditions." Rila replied "Reequip!"

Rila reequipped into a new set of armour that was in a blue colour and then closed her eyes. While Rila closed her eyes, she held her hands out and paid attention to the sounds around her. Once Rila heard something, she attacked with her sword and ended up successfully hitting Famke. Rila then fought against Famke hand in hand with her sword. As Famke tried to hit Rila, she successfully dodged it. Rila then laid a bunch of successful attacks on Famke. Rila then made a charging attack towards Famke. As soon as Rila hit Famke with a massive amount of magic energy, Famke then fainted. Rila had successfully beaten Famke.

While Leonardo was summoning Cancer to fight against Cyrus, Leanna came by to help out. Leanna had transformed her right arm into a metal mace and used it to attack Cyrus. Cyrus used his bug abilities to shoot bug saliva onto Leanna causing her to fall down.

"Cancer, get Leanna out of that." Leonardo commanded.

"Alright-ebi!" Cancer answered.

"I'd like to get this saliva out of my shirt." Leonardo commented.

Leonardo tried to figure out a strategy to attack Cyrus. During that time, Cyrus had viciously attacked Leonardo. Leonardo managed to dodge the bug saliva that was being thrown at him. However, as soon as Cyrus shot saliva at Leonardo's feet, he fell to the ground. As Leonardo tried to get back up, he noticed that he was stuck to the ground.

"Sweet dreams, little guy." Cyrus said in a raspy voice.

But as Cyrus was about to attack Leonardo, Leanna made a massive attack on Cyrus.

"Dodge this!" Leanna shouted.

Leanna then used her iron dragon magic to transform her arms into sharp metal blades. Leanna then successfully made cuts onto Cyrus and eventually disarmed him.

"Do you know what people do to bugs?" Leanna asked "They squash them."

Leanna then made a massive attack on Cyrus. The following attack contained a large amount of magic energy that caused Cyrus to faint. Leanna used her metal arms to cut Leonardo out of the saliva.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." Leonardo said.

"Don't mention it." Leanna replied.


	9. Battling The Phoenix

Chapter 9-Battling the Phoenix

Zane and Selena were chasing after The Phoenix as he managed to escape from the building and run down the street. During the chase, Zane and Selena were able to trap him once they reached a bridge that was over railway tracks. Selena used her ice magic to make a tall wall at the end of the bridge so that The Phoenix could not escape.

"You're not going anywhere, Phoenix!" Selena shouted.

"What are you here?" Zane asked "I can handle this guy on my own."

"Hey, I'm here to help you out." Selena answered "Don't fight me, fight him!"

"You silly little kids have got it coming." The Phoenix commented "You obviously don't know my skills in telepathy magic."

The Phoenix then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As soon as The Phoenix took off his shirt, Selena and Zane saw that he was a reasonably muscular man with racing stripe tattoos running all over his upper body. The Phoenix's eyes suddenly turned yellow as he began to use his telepathy magic to lift a bunch of inanimate objects up in the air. Selena and Zane struggled as they had to dodge a lot of heavy objects appearing in their midst. However, they succeeded in dodging them.

Zane then used his fire magic to make fire fists with his hands to attack The Phoenix. Zane tried to punch The Phoenix, but he kept dodging his attacks. The Phoenix kept controlling inanimate objects to attack Zane, but he kept dodging those. Selena also tried to attack The Phoenix by using her ice magic. Selena kept missing, but once she launched an ice blast at The Phoenix's face, it caused him to flinch making Zane successfully land a fire punch on him. Selena and Zane continued use their magic to attack The Phoenix.

At that moment, The Phoenix used his telepathy magic to hit Zane and Selena together with a lamppost. As soon as Zane and Selena got back up on their feet, The Phoenix noticed a train coming by and was about to go underneath the bridge.

"See you later, suckers!" The Phoenix smirked.

The Phoenix then ran and jumped off the bridge, successfully landing on the train that was down below.

"Come on, we've got to follow him." Selena informed.

"Hold on a minute." Zane replied.

However, Selena didn't pay attention to Zane's comment and grabbed his hand. Selena then led herself and Zane to jump off the bridge and land down on the train below. Selena and Zane made a rough landing on the bridge, but had successfully managed to stay on The Phoenix's trail.

"Are you alright, Zane?" Selena asked.

Selena turned her back and found Zane right behind her lying down on the train roof groaning and feeling sick. Selena found out that Zane suffered from motion sickness, just like his father Natsu.

"Are you seriously getting sick from this?" Selena asked "Is this why Rila said I should follow him? Come on Zane, we need to keep up."

Selena tried to get Zane to stand up, but she couldn't. Luckily, Happy managed to fly down and help Zane up.

"Don't worry, I've got him." Happy said.

Selena then continued running across the roof of the train and managed to catch up to The Phoenix.

"Hold it right there!" Selena shouted "Ice make lance!"

Selena then made an ice lance attack right on The Phoenix.

"You dare to attack me!" The Phoenix angrily replied.

The Phoenix then caused a large amount of inanimate objects to float in the air with his telepathy magic and used them to attack Selena.

"Ice make shield!" Selena shouted.

Selena was able to create a shield be protected from all of the objects from hitting her. Selena launched ice attacks to hit The Phoenix which he was able to dodge, until one of them had hit his neck. In anger, The Phoenix used his telepathy to summon a rope which ended up tying itself around Selena's arms. Selena was unable to make any attacks with her hands tied, and in the process, The Phoenix had grabbed her.

"You're mine now, little girl." The Phoenix taunted.

Selena tried to figure out a way to get out of The Phoenix's grasp. The Phoenix tried to stop Selena's struggle. At that moment, Selena's attempt to escape caused herself and The Phoenix to fall off the train which at that time was on a bridge. Selena and The Phoenix were then falling down a high distance to a large lake that was below. However, as Selena was still falling, Zane who was being carried by Happy had grabbed onto her hand.

Selena looked back up and smiled as she saw Zane grab onto her hand.

"I've got you." Zane said.

Happy then flew Selena and Zane back down to the ground which happened to be in the middle of a desert-like area.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked.

"Thanks for catching me back there." Selena answered.

"Don't mention it." Zane replied.

However, their job wasn't over yet as The Phoenix came out of the water near them using his telepathy magic to lift up a large amount of desert rocks.

"I'm still alive." The Phoenix smirked as he began to launch a massive amount of attacks at Selena and Zane.

Selena and Zane were successfully able to defend themselves from the attacks. However, as soon as The Phoenix used his telepathy to attack them with a large boulder, they both fell to the ground.

"You're going down, Phoenix!" Zane shouted.

Zane then took off his vest as he began to become filled with rage. Zane was suddenly shirtless as he prepared a massive attack on The Phoenix.

"Oh my, Zane just took off his shirt." Selena commented to herself "This is so sudden, but for some reason, I feel really aroused."

The Phoenix continued using his telepathy to launch a large amount of heavy objects at Zane at rapid speed. However, Zane was able to use his fire magic to hit every single one of them. The Phoenix used a massive amount of magic at once, but Zane had successfully stopped the attack from hurting himself. The Phoenix then stood shocked as Zane continued walking straight in front of him.

"Who are you?" The Phoenix asked.

"I'm the son of Natsu Dragneel." Zane answered as he prepared his hands for an attack.

Zane then got into a stance for a powerful attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Zane shouted.

All of a sudden, Zane summoned an insanely large amount of fire which attacked The Phoenix. The Phoenix was then blasted far enough to be hit towards a large boulder causing him to faint. As soon as Zane had finally beaten The Phoenix in battle, Selena walked towards him.

"Wow, Zane, you are seriously strong." Selena commented.

"Thank you." Zane greeted "Thanks for having my back up there."

Zane then gave Selena a hug. Selena suddenly felt cheerful and put her arms around Zane tightly. While they were still hugging, Zane and Selena suddenly looked at each other in the eyes and remained silent. Zane and Selena unexpectedly began to kiss each other. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds and soon as they stopped, they continued to look into each other's eyes. Zane suddenly felt nervous as he let go of Selena and turned around.

"I'm sorry." Zane awkwardly said "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"No, you don't have to apologize." Selena replied "I wanted you to."

"Are you serious?" Zane asked.

"I'm serious." Selena confirmed.

"There's something I would like to ask you." Zane mentioned.

"What is it, Zane?" Selena asked.

"Once we head home, I would like to take you somewhere tonight alone." Zane answered.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Selena continued asking.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Zane continued answering "Come on, we should get going."

As soon as Zane walked off, Selena suddenly began to jump up and down in excitement.

"This is amazing." Selena said to herself "I can't believe I'm going out with Zane tonight!"

Selena then caught up with Zane so they could finish their wizard job and head back home.


	10. What Boys and Girls Think

Chapter 10-What Boys and Girls Think

Later that evening, Zane and Leonardo returned to the Dragneel household. At that time, Natsu and Lucy were in their living room with their daughter, Layla and their son, Eraqus. During that time, they were looking through family photos.

"Layla, look at this one." Lucy said as she showed Layla the picture "It's the time you and Eraqus first played in the park."

"Oh yeah, that was a great time." Layla commented "Doesn't this photo look good, Eraqus?"

Eraqus could only communicate through sign language, and used his hands to say "The photo looks nice."

At that moment, their youngest daughter, Ty Lee entered the room. Even though she was only 3 years old, she could speak very fluently and intelligently.

"What's with the baby books?" Ty Lee asked.

"That's right." Natsu corrected "We've been meaning to tell you."

"Tell me what, Dad?" Ty Lee continued asking.

"Your father and I are planning on having another baby." Lucy answered.

"That's right, Ty Lee." Natsu replied "Very soon, you'll be having another brother or sister."

"You're having 'another' child?" Ty Lee continued asking "Okay, then, tell me when dinner's ready."

Ty Lee then walked out of the room seemingly calm, but then poked her head back in the room showing discomfort.

"What?" Ty Lee shouted in anger.

Later that evening, Leonardo was upstairs walking towards the bathroom and noticed that Zane was there looking into the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm going to see Selena later tonight." Zane answered.

"I see what's going on." Leonardo replied smirking "You're starting to fall for that girl, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." Zane answered in denial "Do you know where Dad keeps his shaving equipment?"

"Zane, you're 14 years old." Leonardo replied "You don't even have facial hair yet. Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

"Come on, relax." Zane replied back "I'm going to be fine."

Back downstairs, Natsu, Lucy, Layla, and Eraqus were still downstairs when they heard Zane started screaming very loudly that it could be heard throughout the whole house.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry. I'll go check it out." Lucy answered.

When Lucy went upstairs, she went to check up on Zane. Lucy later talked with Zane while she was putting away Natsu's after-shave.

"What were you doing?" Lucy asked "You are too young to be using this stuff."

Lucy sniffed Natsu's after-shave to get a smell of it.

"You're right." Lucy commented "This stuff does sting. What were you using this stuff for?"

"Zane's going to see Selena Fullbuster tonight." Leonardo answered.

"Shut up, Leonardo!" Zane shouted.

"Leonardo, close the door." Lucy requested "I'm talking to your brother alone."

As Leonardo closed the door, Lucy and Zane continued their conversation.

"Zane, are you by any chance falling for Gray's daughter?" Lucy asked.

"No, I'm not." Zane answered in denial.

"Then why are you seeing her tonight?" Lucy continued asking.

"I don't know." Zane answered "I just want to. It's just that she has started to make me feel something that I haven't before and can't explain."

"It seems to me that you've begun to harbour romantic feelings for her." Lucy commented.

"Come on, Mom." Zane replied in a reluctant voice "I guess you could say that…I'm trying to figure that out."

"Have a good time tonight, Zane." Lucy replied back as she hugged him "And don't worry. I'm not going to tell your father."

Just like Juvia promised her daughter Selena not to tell Gray about her romantic endeavour, Lucy made the same promise to her son Zane not to tell Natsu. They were both keeping the secret for the same reason regarding the rivalry between Natsu and Gray.

Elsewhere in the Dragneel household, Ty Lee later began to talk to her sister Layla regarding her discomfort.

"Mom and Dad are having another baby?" Ty Lee asked "But I'm the baby. Why would they want to replace me?"

"Oh, come on, you're overreacting." Layla commented.

"I certainly am not overreacting." Ty Lee replied "I'm just making a point that I was here first. Technically, I was here fifth. If I'm no longer the youngest, I certainly won't get as much attention from them as I do right now."

"Listen, Ty Lee, our parents' plans for having another child show how much love they want to give and that does not mean they will give you any less." Layla explained.

"I wish I could believe you, but come on. I'm already the fifth child." Ty Lee replied back "I've worked hard to get enough attention as I can. Mark my words. I will not let them have another child."

Meanwhile, at the Fullbuster household, Selena was in her bedroom getting ready to meet with Zane. As soon as she finished curling her hair, her brother Terra entered the room.

"What's with the fancy getup?" Terra curiously asked.

"I'm finally going on a date with Zane tonight." Selena answered in an excited tone "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to be meeting with Thorin Dreyar." Terra answered back.

"Tell me again why you're dating Laxus' son." Selena requested.

"He's actually one of the sweetest guys I know." Terra continued answering "Thorin just feels a bit intimidated, that's all. So, did you ask Zane out or something?"

"Actually, he asked to take me somewhere tonight." Selena answered "Right after we finished our wizard job and after we kissed."

"You kissed Zane?" Terra continued asking.

"Yes, I just had my first kiss with Zane Dragneel." Selena answered cheerfully.

"Well, that's unexpected." Terra commented.

"Come on, have you had your first kiss?" Selena asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Terra answered "I've had my first kiss a week ago with Thorin."

"Are you serious?" Selena asked sounding doubtful.

"Yes, Thorin and I have had our first kiss." Terra answered "He kissed me under a cherry tree and his lips tasted like scrambled eggs."

"I can't believe you've had your first kiss before I did, and at a younger age." Selena commented "Why are gay guys attracted to you?"

"You know, I've never figured that out." Terra answered "Well, I'm heading out."

As Terra was about to walk out of the room, Selena reminded him of something.

"By the way, Terra, you've forgotten something." Selena mentioned.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"It's your clothes." Selena answered.

Terra then looked down and noticed that he was in his underwear. He then walked out of the room as Selena finished getting ready. Selena then walked down in the stairs in her favourite purple mini dress and curled hair. Her mother Juvia walked by and admired her beautiful appearance.

"Selena, you look beautiful." Juvia commented "I'm sure Zane will be impressed."

Gray suddenly entered the room curious as to what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Gray asked.

"I'm going to head out, Dad." Selena answered.

"Where are you going?" Gray continued asking.

Since Gray didn't know about Selena's feelings toward Zane, she tried to answer simply.

"I'm just going somewhere very important for me." Selena answered "That's all I can say."

"Anyway, be careful out there." Gray replied.

"I will, Dad." Selena replied back.

Selena then stepped out the door eagerly waiting for Zane. During that time, Terra came out of the house wearing his black jeans, white shirt, and white jacket.

"See you later, Selena." Terra greeted.

"See you later too, Terra." Selena greeted back.

As soon as Terra had left, Zane showed up right in front of Selena dressing as he usually did.

"Are you ready to go, Selena?" Zane asked.

"Yes, I am." Selena answered.

As soon as the two walked off together, Selena noticed that Zane had begun to hold onto her hand. Selena started to blush as she began to wonder where Zane was about to take her to.


	11. You're Mine

Chapter 11-You're Mine

As Selena and Zane kept walking together holding hands, they went through a forest to get to where they were meaning to go.

"So, how tall are you?" Zane randomly asked.

Selena started to laugh at the unnecessary statement that Zane made about Selena being a few inches taller than him.

"What's wrong?" Selena jokingly asked "You can't think of anything to say?"

Selena and Zane then let go of each other's hands to turn to face each other. As they were still in the forest, Selena and Zane started to playfully run together. During that time, Selena made a large jump off a boulder and looked back up towards Zane smiling. As Zane saw Selena smiling at him, he glanced at her and started to blush. Zane then jumped down and continued to run alongside Selena.

They kept running until soon they reached a hilltop cliff that had a view of the city of Magnolia. Selena looked towards the view and smiled as she became entranced by the view. Zane then stood right beside her. As soon as Selena saw Zane standing right next to her, she turned towards him.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Selena curiously asked.

"I wanted to bring you out here for something important." Zane answered as he turned to face Selena.

Selena was silent at the moment, as she began to think to herself, "I can't believe this is happening. Zane must love me if he wanted to get me here alone with him."

"I've known you for a long time, Selena." Zane explained "You seem a bit crazy, but really sweet."

"You really think that of me?" Selena asked.

"What do you think about me?" Zane asked.

Selena took a deep breath before answering Zane's question.

"I think that you're the most beautiful man I've seen in my life." Selena answered.

"Well…no one has ever said that to me before." Zane commented feeling nervous.

"Am I making you nervous?" Selena curiously asked.

"No, it's just that…" Zane answered in denial before interrupting himself by looking into Selena's eyes.

Zane started to notice that Selena was placing her arms on his shoulders. Zane was struggling to figure out what to say next as he smiled in front of her. Selena noticed that Zane was starting to get nervous and decided to break the tension by kissing him on the lips.

"Zane, I'm into you." Selena explained "You don't have to try so hard on me."

Zane then kissed Selena on the lips.

"I'm into you too." Zane replied "So…does this mean that we're...now a couple?"

"I guess so." Selena interrupted.

Selena and Zane continued kissing each other while they were in the midst of the sunset glow. During their kiss, they didn't notice that Happy was flying by looking for them. As soon as Happy saw them together, he completely froze.

"Whoa! Natsu and Gray are not going to like this." Happy commented.

Happy started to become worried at the sight of Natsu's son and Gray's daughter about to start a romantic relationship.

During that evening, Terra went to the Dreyar household. As soon as he knocked on the door, Mirajane was the one who answered the door.

"Hello there, Terra." Mirajane greeted "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Mirajane." Terra greeted back "Is Thorin home?"

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room." Mirajane answered.

"Who's at the door, Mira?" Laxus shouted from afar.

"It's Terra Fullbuster! He's here to see Thorin." Mirajane shouted back before speaking back to Terra "Thorin's room is upstairs, second door to the right."

Terra then went upstairs and knocked on the door in front of Thorin's room. Thorin then opened the door.

"Terra, I'm so glad you could make it." Thorin greeted.

"Well, are you going to let me in or would you rather hang out in the hallway?" Terra asked.

"Come on in." Thorin replied.

As Terra entered Thorin's room, Thorin closed the door as Terra walked further in the room aimlessly looking around.

"Come here, you." Thorin said.

Thorin then turned Terra around to face him. Thorin then grabbed Terra's face and kissed him on the lips. The two guys continued to kiss each other as they both wrapped their arms around each other. After they stopped kissing and let go of each other, Terra broke the silence.

"What do you want to do right now?" Terra asked.

"Do you want to head up to the roof?" Thorin asked back.

"I'd like that." Terra answered.

Terra and Thorin then went through the window and sat down together right on the roof. At that moment, they were looking up towards the sky to see the stars. A moment later, they were lying down on the roof looking up at the sky right next to each other. Terra's right arm was wrapped around Thorin with his hand touching his chest and Terra's left hand was caressing Thorin's blonde hair.

"You're being awfully silent tonight." Terra commented.

"I can't think of anything to say." Thorin commented back.

"You seem a little down." Terra continued commenting "The look on your face could scare someone."

"Maybe I'm scared of who I might become." Thorin suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Terra curiously asked.

"I'm living inside a shadow." Thorin answered "Some of the guild members have been expecting either greatness or badness from me, given my family's history."

"Listen, your family doesn't make you who you are." Terra replied "You're actually a really good person and that's what I like about you. Don't worry. I'll be right here for you to make sure you're alright."

Terra then placed his hand over the center of Thorin's chest. Thorin then looked towards Terra and kissed him on the lips. However, as they continued kissing, they were interrupted as Laxus entered Thorin's bedroom looking for him.

"Thorin, where are you?" Laxus asked.

"I'm outside on the roof, Dad." Thorin answered.

Laxus then looked out the window to notice Terra and Thorin sitting on the roof together.

"What are you two boys doing on the roof?" Laxus asked.

"We're just getting a good view of the nighttime sky." Thorin answered.

"Okay, but just be careful while you're up there and be sure to come back safely when you're finished." Laxus replied.

"We will, Dad." Thorin replied back.

As soon as Laxus had left the area, Terra and Thorin resumed talking to each other.

"Thorin, when you're going to tell your father about us?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Thorin answered "I don't know if he'll handle it."

"Listen, I'm not ashamed of us being together." Terra explained "I actually really care for you so much and I love being with you. We shouldn't be hiding any longer. So…will you tell him?"

"Can we both tell my father tomorrow?" Thorin suggested.

"I'll be right beside you." Terra answered.

Terra and Thorin then hugged each other and continued lying down on the roof looking at the nighttime sky.

Later that night, in the Dragneel household, Natsu and Lucy's youngest daughter, Ty Lee was lying down in her bed until she opened her eyes at the right time she prepared herself for. Ty Lee then commenced her plan as she ran to her parent's bedroom crying as they were about to head to bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, I had a bad dream." Ty Lee said hysterically "I saw the Magnolian Wolf Man! It scared me really bad."

"Oh, did my little girl have a bad dream." Lucy replied "Why don't you sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight."

Natsu then started to whisper into Lucy's ear.

"Lucy, what about what we were planning to do tonight?" Natsu whispered.

"Don't worry, Natsu, it's only for tonight." Lucy whispered back "We'll continue that tomorrow."

Ty Lee then proceeded to lie down on the bed right in the middle of her parents Natsu and Lucy as they were about to go to sleep. Ty Lee had then rubbed her hands slowly and smiled before closing her eyes to go to sleep.


	12. Moment of Reveal

Chapter 12-Moment of Reveal

The next day, Gray and Juvia were walking on their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. As they were in the middle of streets, Gray turned to his right and saw Selena and Zane walking together holding hands.

"Do you see that?" Gray asked.

Juvia also turned to head to see Selena and Zane.

"It's probably nothing." Juvia answered in denial "Come on, Gray, you and Juvia have to get to guild."

"No, I'm pretty sure I see Natsu's son over there with my daughter." Gray answered back "What are those two doing together?"

"Gray, Juvia thinks it's time to get going." Juvia replied as she pulled on Gray's arm.

However, Gray walked towards Selena and Zane who were talking to each other at the time. Selena and Zane didn't notice Gray until he appeared right in front of them.

"Hello there, Selena." Gray greeted.

"Hello, Dad." Selena greeted back awkwardly.

"What are you two doing out here?" Gray curiously asked.

"We were just…" Selena answered "…heading to the…Where are we going, Zane?"

"I told you earlier." Zane replied "We were heading to the…"

Selena and Zane both tried to make a fake answer of where they were about to go, but all they did was stammer because they couldn't figure out how to answer Gray's question.

"And why are you holding hands?" Gray asked.

The moment when Selena and Zane noticed they were holding hands, they let go and continued to stammer struggling to answer. At that moment, Natsu and Lucy were walking by and approached them.

"Zane, what are you doing with Gray's daughter?" Natsu asked.

"You see, Dad…" Zane answered awkwardly "The thing is—"

"Zane, there's obviously point in trying to hide it." Selena interrupted and answered back to Gray "I'm going on a date with Zane. He's…my new boyfriend."

"Wait a minute." Gray replied as he became intense "Selena, you mean to tell me that you're dating Zane."

Gray then turned towards Natsu and made an angry face at him. As Natsu was about to make sense of what was happening, he turned towards Gray and made an angry face at him. Suddenly, they were face to face arguing with each other.

"Why is my daughter with your son?" Gray angrily asked.

"Why is my son with your daughter?" Natsu angrily asked back.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Gray continued asking.

"What? You want to fight right now?" Natsu continued asking back.

"Bring it, fire breath!" Gray shouted.

At that moment, Natsu and Gray proceeded to battle each other while in the middle of the street. Lucy and Juvia stood by Selena and Zane as they were watching the two men battle it out.

"Are those two ever going to stop fighting each other?" Lucy asked.

"As reckless as this is, Juvia is sure being aroused by Gray right now." Juvia commented.

As the fight continued to escalate, Lucy went through her celestial keys to choose which one would stop Natsu and Gray and proceeded to choose one.

"Open the gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy shouted.

All of a sudden, Taurus stepped through the gate.

"What do you need, young lady?" Taurus asked.

"I need you to stop my husband from fighting." Lucy answered.

Taurus proceeded to stop Natsu from fighting by pinning him down to the ground with his foot.

"Water lock!" Juvia shouted.

Juvia then used her water lock attack to trap Gray in a ball of water to stop him from fighting and then released him. Natsu then got back up to talk to Lucy after she sent Taurus back. During that time, Gray turned around to talk to Juvia.

"What did you do that for?" Gray asked.

"Juvia's sorry that she did that, but your fight with Natsu had to stop." Juvia answered.

"What was that for, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"This is not the right time for you to fighting Gray, Natsu." Lucy answered angrily.

"You're right." Natsu replied before turning towards Zane "Zane, can I speak with you…alone?"

Natsu and Zane then walked off to converse with each other alone.

"Selena, we need to talk...now." Gray said as he turned towards Selena.

Gray and Selena then walked to another area to converse with each other alone. As soon as they reached the corner of a nearby building, they started to talk.

"I can't believe you're dating the offspring of that…fire mongrel." Gray commented.

"Dad, where are the rest of your clothes?" Selena randomly asked.

Gray suddenly looked downward and noticed he was stripped down to his underwear. Gray then looked back at Selena.

"Don't change the subject, young lady." Gray enforced "What do you see in him?"

"You don't see Zane the way I do." Selena answered "He's actually a really sweet guy. I like his hair…and his eyes…and his newly defined muscles. Wow, those muscles of his are so amazing."

"Okay, we're not talking about that right now." Gray interrupted "I'm not letting you date Zane Dragneel."

"Dad, you're being unfair." Selena commented "I'm 16 years old. You can't keep telling me what to do. I already know you don't have a plausible reason to justify your means."

"Playing smart with me, are you?" Gray commented back.

"I don't need to listen to you about this." Selena replied "Mom is okay with me dating Zane."

"Juvia, come here!" Gray shouted.

"What is it, Gray?" Juvia asked as soon as she approached them.

"Did you know about Selena's relationship with Zane?" Gray asked.

"Yes, Juvia did." Juvia answered.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Gray continued asking.

"Juvia didn't think it mattered." Juvia continued answering "She knew you would freak out like this."

"Come on, Dad." Selena argued "Do you seriously not trust me?"

"I trust you, Selena." Gray answered "I just don't trust him."

"Are you referring to Natsu or Zane?" Juvia asked.

"Just listen to me." Gray said to Juvia.

"No, you listen to Juvia." Juvia enforced to Gray "Selena really likes Zane so much and you are not going to interfere with their relationship."

"How can you be okay with this?" Gray argued.

"Selena is really happy when she's with and around Zane." Juvia argued back "If you interfere, you'll only be hurting our daughter. So, will you let them be together?"

"Alright, fine!" Gray reluctantly agreed "Selena, you can date Zane."

"Thank you so much, Dad." Selena replied cheerfully as she hugged Gray and walked off to get back to Zane.

"You did well, Gray." Juvia commented as hugged Gray and kissed him on the lips "You did well."

Meanwhile, Natsu was having the same kind of conversation with his son Zane.

"I'm just going to make this simple." Natsu said "Why on earth would you even think of dating the daughter of that…ice freak?"

"I just really like her so much." Zane answered.

"Why do you like her?" Natsu asked angrily.

"I don't know." Zane answered "I mean…she's smart…and funny. Plus, Selena has lovely long black hair and plus have you seen her hourglass figure?"

"Come on, son." Natsu complained "Why would you want to date Selena Fullbuster? You're practically insane."

"I'm acting insane?" Zane argued "You're the one who's acting insane, Dad. Mom was totally okay with it."

"What?" Natsu shouted "Lucy, can you come here?"

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked as soon as she arrived in front of them.

"Did you know about Zane's relationship with Selena?" Natsu asked to Lucy.

"Yes, I did." Lucy admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Well, the reason why is blatantly obvious, Natsu." Lucy continued answering "I'm not letting you're idiotic dispute with Gray interfere with Zane's romance life. Zane seems to be falling for Selena, and if you're going to interfere just like that, then honestly, you're just being cruel."

"Do you really think I'm like that?" Natsu asked in a calmer voice.

"Maybe you would prove me wrong if you would let Zane date Selena." Lucy answered.

"Alright, fine!" Natsu reluctantly agreed "Zane, you can date Selena if you want to."

"Thank you so much, Dad." Zane replied as he hugged Natsu and then walked off to return to Selena.

"That was so sweet of you, Natsu." Lucy commented to Natsu as she hugged and kissed him.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia saw Selena and Zane walking off together. Lucy and Juvia smiled as she saw those two young teenagers together, however, Natsu and Gray looked at them in an upset expression.


	13. Moment of Truth

Chapter 13-Moment of Truth

Later that morning, at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Terra and Thorin stood outside getting ready to head inside.

"Are you ready?" Terra asked.

"Yes, I am." Thorin answered.

Terra and Thorin proceeded to hold hands and walk into the guild hall together. Once they were inside, they walked together until they reached the job board. Laxus, who was looking at them from afar walked over to them to talk to them.

"Thorin, why are you and Terra holding hands?" Laxus curiously asked.

Terra and Thorin then let go of each of other's hands to talk to Laxus.

"Hello, Dad." Thorin greeted "You see the thing is that…I'm…going with Terra."

"Where are you going exactly?" Laxus continued asking.

"No, what I mean to say is that Terra and I are going together." Thorin continued answering.

"I can see that, but where are you two going?" Laxus continued asking.

"What I'm saying is that Terra and I are going out together." Thorin corrected himself stammering.

"Can you just tell me what's going on?" Laxus requested.

"Laxus, your son's trying to tell you he's gay!" Cana shouted from afar.

"What?" Laxus asked raising his voice "Thorin is this true?"

"Yes it is, Dad." Thorin answered.

"How long have you two been together?" Laxus continued asking.

"We've been a couple for about two weeks now." Terra explained "Thorin and I came here so we could go on a job together."

"What he said." Thorin replied to Laxus.

"Excuse me for just a moment." Laxus replied back as he walked away.

"I think he took that pretty well." Terra commented.

Laxus walked over the bar to talk with Mirajane. Erza, Gajeel, and Levy also happened to also be there.

"Mirajane, you're not going to believe this." Laxus informed.

"What is it, Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"Our son Thorin is gay." Laxus answered.

"So? That's not really a big deal." Gajeel commented.

"Laxus, I already know that." Mirajane replied.

"Wait a minute, how do you know that?" Laxus asked.

"Thorin doesn't know that I've found out about him and Terra." Mirajane answered "However, I came to the assumption a while back after seeing those two boys together."

"Calm down, Laxus." Erza advised "Who cares if Thorin is gay?"

"Well, I care." Laxus answered "It's just that I've never assumed my son could be that kind of person, considering the man that he is."

"Stop talking like that, Laxus." Erza enforced as she stood back up and faced him "You sound like a homo—"

"Don't call me that!" Laxus shouted.

"Let me finish!" Erza shouted back "You're acting like a homophobe!"

"Why are you making a big deal about this?" Mirajane asked "I mean, Thorin already feels pressured by you already, and he's already struggling to progress. If you're going to judge him like that, then honestly, I might lose respect for you."

"You really think I'm like that?" Laxus asked.

"Prove me wrong, Laxus." Mirajane requested.

"I'm sorry, Mira." Laxus replied "It's just that I don't know why he's chosen to date Terra."

Laxus turned to his right to notice Elfman sitting next to him.

"It's because Thorin is growing up to be a man." Elfman answered "In doing so, Thorin is becoming brave enough to know and achieve what he wants. And Terra is the one you need to thank for that."

As Terra and Thorin were about to leave for their wizard job having one of the postings in their hands, they suddenly encountered Natsu and Lucy's daughter Layla who stood right in front of them.

"I've heard about the job you're heading to." Layla commented "I think it would be in your best interest to have me tag alone."

"I'm sorry, little kid." Thorin advised "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Are you serious?" Layla sarcastically asked as she conjured a fire in her hands "You're going to need someone like me."

"Come on, Thorin." Terra advised "It would be pleasant to have some company with us."

"But she's a little girl." Thorin replied.

"Thorin, Layla is coming with us." Terra replied to Thorin before talking to Layla "We would be honoured for you to come along."

"Yes!" Layla shouted.

As soon as Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild, Layla walked over to them to converse to them.

"Mom, Dad, Terra and Thorin are letting me go on a job with them." Layla said cheerfully "Can I please come along with them?"

"Natsu, are you sure we should let our daughter go on a wizard job?" Lucy asked "She is only 8 years old."

"Zane and Leonardo are already going on jobs on their own." Layla argued.

"As much as I dislike seeing my daughter work with Gray Jr. and Laxus Jr. over there, I certainly understand Layla being eager for adventure." Natsu answered.

All of a sudden, a 9 year-old girl who was named Rosalina Conbolt entered the room. Rosalina was the oldest child of Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt. Rosalina's appearance was similar to her mother, Wendy, having blue hair and brown eyes. Rosalina practiced Sky Dragon Slayer magic just like her mother. Rosalina was a young girl who was very courageous and optimistic, often being prone to seeking adventure and excitement.

"Hold it right there." Rosalina shouted "I want to come with you three."

"Sure, you can come along, Rosalina." Terra agreed.

"Is there anyone else you're bringing along with us?" Thorin asked in a reluctant tone.

Before Rosalina joined Terra, Thorin, and Layla, Wendy walked by in order to talk to her daughter.

"Be good and be safe out there, my little protégé." Wendy advised.

"Don't worry. I will, Mom." Rosalina replied.

"You're sending your little girl on a job by herself?" Lucy asked to Wendy as she walked by.

"Well, I've been doing jobs on my own since I was a little girl, so…yes." Wendy answered "Besides, she's got Terra, Thorin, and Layla to back her up."

"Hold up!" Lucy replied "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Mom, I'm ready to go on a job on my own since Zane and Leonardo have already done so." Layla argued to Lucy "Please, can I go with them?"

"Fine, but be careful out there." Lucy replied.

"Thank you, Mom." Layla replied back before turning towards Natsu "See you soon, Dad!"

"See you soon, Layla!" Natsu replied.

Natsu then hugged Layla. Layla then hugged Lucy before officially coming along with Terra, Thorin, and Rosalina on a wizard job. However, before they left, Laxus walked over to say something to Thorin.

"Good luck on your job, Thorin." Laxus greeted.

"Thanks, Dad." Thorin replied as he hugged Laxus.

"Hope you have a great time with your boyfriend." Laxus replied back as he patted Thorin on the head.

Terra, Thorin, Layla, and Rosalina then walked out of the guild hall to head to their wizard job.


	14. The Bond We Share

Chapter 14-The Bond We Share

As the day continued to commence, Selena and Zane continued walking through the streets talking to each other.

"So, what's the most insane thing you do with food?" Selena asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Zane answered "I like to put chocolate on hot dogs."

"Wow that is so embarrassing." Selena commented as she started laughing.

As Zane and Selena were about to kiss, Happy flew right towards them and interrupted them.

"Hey, you guys!" Happy shouted.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" Zane angrily asked.

"I just thought I'd check up on you guys." Happy answered.

"Did my father ask you to watch us?" Zane continued asking.

"I'm not at liberty to answer that." Happy continued answering.

As the day continued, Zane and Selena walked through the streets as Happy flew above them.

"Don't worry. I know how to lose him." Selena whispered in Zane's ear "Follow my lead."

Selena then backed away from Zane's ear so she could speak loudly.

"Zane, I think I see a large kiosk of tacos!" Selena shouted.

"Where are they?" Zane shouted.

"I think they're over there!" Selena shouted as she pointed in front of her.

Zane and Selena then ran fast which Happy started to notice.

"Hey! Where are you two headed?" Happy asked loudly.

As Happy was flying over to them, Zane and Selena proceeded to run even faster in order to tease him. Soon enough, the two were running into a crowded street and began to run through a lot of people which made Happy lose sight of where they were. Zane and Selena then started walking in opposite directions as Zane went left and Selena went right. As soon as Happy was through the crowd, he wondered where Zane and Selena had ran off to. Happy flew back up high and suddenly saw where Zane ran off to and flew back down towards him.

When Zane noticed Happy flying down towards him, Zane looked beside him and saw a large set of tables and proceeded to run underneath them. Zane then slid down under the tables and used his right fist to make a fire blast so he could continue sliding until he reached the end of the tables. Zane's fire made a trail behind so Happy wouldn't fly underneath the tables. Happy flew above the tables dodging the people surrounding them. Zane then kicked the tables up so they would bump into Happy.

Eventually, Happy flew right into the hole of an antique that he ended up getting stuck inside. Zane continued running and heading off so he could get back to Selena. Due to being stuck, Happy was unable to get out of the antique hole. The owner of the antique noticed Happy inside and lifted the object up looking upon Happy in anger.

As soon as Selena and Zane succeeded at getting away from Happy, they rejoined each other and started to laugh as they continued walking until they reached a high peak in the middle of the streets.

"Did you see Happy's face?" Zane asked.

"I don't think we could since we were running from him." Selena answered.

As soon as Selena stopped laughing, she caught the eye of an island that was in a really far distance. She held out her hand to imagine herself holding the island in her hands. Selena then noticed Zane's hand moving right towards hers as he grabbed it. After Zane grabbed Selena's hand, the two turned to their sides and looked upon each other.

"I see you've admired that island over there." Zane commented.

"What do you know about it?" Selena asked.

"A while back, I made a promise to someone that I would meet him over there when the time would come." Zane answered "I'm planning on heading over there…tonight."

"Why are you telling me this?" Selena continued asking.

"It's because I want you to come with me." Zane continued answering.

Selena was silent for a moment as she felt a bit grateful for Zane to request such a thing. At that moment, she smiled and continued speaking.

"Who is this person you're meeting?" Selena asked.

"I'm not going to tell you until we see him." Zane answered "So, are you coming or what?"

"Yes, I'll come with you." Selena answered back.

At that moment, Selena kissed Zane on the lips. Zane and Selena then stood right there holding each other as they looked towards the island they were heading to tonight.

Meanwhile, at another part of Magnolia, Terra, Thorin, Layla, and Rosalina were walking together while on their wizard job. During that time, Thorin was a bit annoyed by the presence of Layla.

"Hey, Thorin, why do you have a scar on your right eyebrow?" Layla randomly asked.

"Oh, I got it from something called 'None of your business!'" Thorin answered tensely.

"Whoa, don't get hostile on me, crazy guy." Layla replied.

As Thorin continued walking, Layla jumped on a tree and hung from a branch that he walked right towards.

"Are you bipolar?" Layla asked.

"No, I'm not." Thorin answered.

"Your father Laxus seems bipolar." Layla commented.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice." Thorin commented back "But you're being seriously rude and I'm done talking to you."

Thorin then moved over to continue walking.

"Hmm, you don't have to be so uptight about it." Layla said.

As Thorin continued walking, he took out an object from his pants pocket but it soon slipped out of his hands. As Thorin turned around to pick it up, he noticed that Layla had picked it up before him.

"What is this?" Layla curiously asked.

"That is my locket." Thorin answered "Now give that back!"

"Why do you carry a locket?" Layla continued asking.

"Give me back that right now!" Thorin demanded.

Layla started running away from him and Thorin proceeded to chase after her. As Thorin continued to chase Layla, he started to get really angry. When Thorin was enraged, he randomly shot a burst of lighting which hit Layla right in the arm and made her fall down and drop the locket. Layla started crying from the pain of Thorin's lightning attack. Thorin picked up his locket and then walked off on his own. Terra noticed this as he turned around and proceeded to console Thorin.

"Layla, Rosalina, I'm going to go talk to Thorin." Terra said "Don't run off anywhere, okay?"

As Terra walked out to search for Thorin, he noticed him sitting by a high rock peak overlooking a lake. Terra then sat behind Thorin and put his arm around him.

"Thorin, is there something wrong?" Terra asked.

"I'm really not in the mood for lecture." Thorin answered in an upset tone.

"Why did you snap like that?" Terra continued asking.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I couldn't handle it back there." Thorin continued answering.

"Listen, you need to let go of that intensity inside you." Terra advised "Only then can you truly find happiness inside yourself and part of that involves letting people in."

"I've never been really good at friends." Thorin commented.

"What are you afraid of?" Terra asked.

"I told you before, I'm afraid of people." Thorin answered "I just hate them judging me all the time."

"You have got to let that go." Terra advised.

Terra and Thorin then stood back up on their feet.

"Listen, Thorin, I'm going to teach you how to live your life." Terra explained "First thing you need to do is to stop worrying about what others will say about you. Second thing you need to do is focus on what you want to do. What do you want?"

"I don't know." Thorin answered "There's a bunch of things I want to do. If I could, I would jump off this cliff into the water down there."

"Then why don't you?" Terra suggested.

As Thorin turned to his side to look down into the water which was a 10 foot drop down below, he turned back towards Terra and noticed him stripping down to his underwear. Terra then undid his long braided hair and waved it back and forth as it flowed freely.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked uncomfortably.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Terra asked back.

Terra then proceeded to jump off the cliff into the lake below. Once Terra landed in the lake, Thorin looked down to see if he was alright. Terra then poked his head out of the water.

"Come on down, Thorin." Terra requested.

"Are you serious?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, I'm serious." Terra answered "What? Are you a pansy or something?"

"No, I'm not." Thorin answered back.

At Terra's comment, Thorin then took off his shirt so he could jump into the lake from the high peak. As soon as Thorin jumped in the water, he swam back up and towards Terra. Terra and Thorin then began swimming in the water together and a moment later they kissed each other while putting their arms around each other.

Terra and Thorin then got out of the water and stood on a nearby boulder as they were drying themselves off. As Thorin was sitting down, Terra sat down right beside him putting his long black hair back in a braid. When Terra finished braiding his entire hair, he turned his head to look towards Thorin.

"Thank you, Terra." Thorin said as he looked towards Terra.

Thorin then kissed Terra on the lips and held him in his arms. Terra put his arms around Thorin in return as they continued kissing each other.

Terra and Thorin then went back to Layla and Rosalina to continue heading to the location of their wizard job. Along the way, Thorin talked to Layla.

"Hey, kid, I'm sorry for shocking you earlier." Thorin said "I didn't want to do that."

"Don't worry. I forgive you." Layla replied "But I do take that as a challenge."

"What did you say?" Thorin asked.

Layla then stood in front of Thorin and pointed her hand up his face. To display her seriousness, Layla looked upwards and breathed a gust of fire into the air.

"When I'm older and become much stronger, I will challenge you to a duel." Layla explained "And I will do my best to beat you."

"I'll…take you up on that offer." Thorin replied.

"Thank you, my friend." Layla replied back as she held out her hand in a fist.

Thorin then gave a fist bump to Layla and continued to walk with Terra and Rosalina to their desired location.


	15. Risky Business

Chapter 15-Risky Business

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Zane, Leonardo, and Selena were talking to each other discussing their plans for the following night. The three of them were looking at a map which detailed how they were going to head to their current location. Leonardo was wearing his reading glasses to examine the map and come to a decision.

"So, if we take this boat route, we should reach the island by nightfall." Leonardo explained.

"You know, I don't think it's a good idea to openly talk about this in the middle of the guild hall." Selena commented.

"Why? It's not like anyone would bother to pay attention to us right now." Zane replied.

"What are you three up to?" Rila asked from behind them.

Zane, Leonardo, and Selena then turned around to see Rila right behind them with a suspicious look on their face.

"I'll ask you again." Rila demanded "What are you three up to?"

"It's…it's nothing, Rila." Selena answered.

"Let me see that map." Rila continued demanding.

Rila then confiscated the map from them, and suddenly found out where they were headed by looking upon it.

"You're heading to Galuna Island?" Rila asked "You do realize that heading upon that location is currently restricted due to unexplained seismic activity."

"Listen, Rila, we're heading to that island tonight." Zane argued "It's really important and you can't stop us!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you head over there." Rila replied "Or do you want me to tell my mother about this?"

Since Rila's mother was Erza, the three of them were suddenly worried because they knew the authority Erza had.

"You're not going to tell Erza, are you?" Leonardo asked.

"It's only if you head over to Galuna Island." Rila answered.

"Grab her!" Zane shouted.

Zane and Selena then grabbed Rila's arms as they were proceeded to take her along for the trip to Galuna Island.

"Let me go, you two!" Rila demanded "Reequip!"

Rila reequipped into a new set of armour which caused her to break free from being held by Zane and Selena.

"So, that's how you want to play?" Zane asked angrily.

Zane then made fire fists with his hands and used them to attack Rila. Rila then took out her sword and proceeded to fight back. Zane and Rila engaged in magic combat as Zane continued to make fire attacks and Rila continued to make sword fighting attacks. Their fight went on for a moment, until Selena came up with a way to help Zane. Selena sneaked up on Rila and used her ice magic to attack her from behind.

"Ice make lance!" Selena shouted.

Selena's ice attack was about to attack from behind, but Rila was able to dodge it. However, during Rila's dodge, Zane managed to make a successful fire punch on Rila's stomach. But in return, Rila had made a hard punch on Zane's chest causing him to fall down. Selena then walked towards Zane.

"Damn it! Why is she so strong?" Zane complained.

"I don't know, but we have to do something about her since she's keeping us from heading to that island." Selena replied.

"What do you suggest?" Zane asked in reply.

"We need to take her with us." Selena answered.

"And how are we going to do that?" Zane continued asking.

"We'll figure something out." Selena continued answering.

Zane, Leonardo, and Selena begun to think of a plan to get Rila to come with them on the trip to Galuna Island in order to ensure she wouldn't rat them out to Erza.

Meanwhile, Terra, Thorin, Layla, and Rosalina reached the location for their current wizard job which happened to be in a large mansion. Once they were inside, they begun talking to a rich man whom was known as Boss Hopper.

"So, what is the purpose your job posting, Mr. Hopper?" Terra asked.

"I have an important matter that I need the assistance of wizards to help me with." Boss Hopper answered "I have a sister named Kaila who lives in an estate 20 miles north of here who has taken something important from me."

"What is this item exactly?" Thorin asked.

"It's a sacred textbook that has been passed down in my family for generations." Boss Hopper continued answering "It has been passed down to me being the eldest, but Kaila has taken it from me and hid it in her home out of jealousy."

"So, all we have to do is go inside some rich woman's home and take a textbook." Layla explained "We can handle that."

"Here's a picture of the text you should look for." Boss Hopper continued explaining as he walked over to them and gave them the picture "She keeps it in a basement vault. Once you return the textbook to me, I will reward you greatly."

"We are honoured to be doing this job for you, Mr. Hopper." Rosalina commented.

At that moment, Boss Hopper examined Terra. Terra was curious as to why Boss Hopper was looking at him strangely.

"What's your name?" Boss Hopper asked.

"I'm Terra Fullbuster." Terra answered.

"How old are you?" Boss Hopper continued asking.

"I'm 13, but I'll be turning 14 next week." Terra continued answering.

"For someone as young as you are, you look really attractive." Boss Hopper commented.

"A lot of homosexual guys tell him that." Thorin commented.

"Why are you telling me this?" Terra asked.

"I've forgot to tell you one last thing." Boss Hopper explained "My sister has four female bodyguards who always accompany her. They possess magical powers and are driven entirely by lust. Watch out for them."

"Don't worry, Mr. Hopper." Terra replied "We will get you your textbook back."

Later, in the fields outside the gates of the estate of Kaila Hopper, Terra, Thorin, Layla, and Rosalina were figuring out a plan to enter inside.

"So, here's the plan." Terra informed "Thorin and I will keep Mrs. Hopper busy while Layla and Rosalina will sneak past them and enter through the basement to get the textbook from the vault."

"And how do you guys plan to get Mrs. Hopper to let you in?" Rosalina questioned.

At that moment, the four of them heard distinct chatter coming from the pathway to the household. They then saw two men who were dressed as butlers about to walk towards the gates.

"I've got a plan." Terra said "Thorin and I can disguise ourselves as Mrs. Hopper's butlers in order to get inside."

"It sounds good, Terra." Thorin commented.

"By the way, I should tell you one more thing." Layla also commented.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Can you put your clothes back on?" Layla asked.

Terra then looked downward and noticed that he was stripped down to his underwear.

As soon as the two men on the path were walking down towards the gates to Kaila Hopper's estate, Terra and Thorin tackled them and pulled them into the bushes to knock them out. Terra and Thorin had then switched their clothes with the butler's clothes to take their place. Terra and Thorin came out of the bushes dressed in suits with Layla and Rosalina following them afterwards after they made sure the two men they tackled stay asleep.

"Alright, Layla, Rosalina, can you two get over the hedge to the basement passageway?" Thorin asked.

"You can count on us, Terra, Thorin." Rosalina answered.

As soon as Layla and Rosalina had run off to do their assigned task, Terra and Thorin stood by the gates and rang the bell to call Kaila Hopper. Kaila arrived at the gates with her four female bodyguards and opened them.

"You two aren't the usual guys." Kaila commented.

"They had recently gotten lungworms, Mrs. Hopper." Terra replied "We're their replacements for the day."

"Aren't you a little young to be working as butlers?" Kaila asked.

"I don't know." The first bodyguard commented "Those guys look like total hunks."

"Yeah, I would totally go for the blonde one." The second bodyguard commented.

"Are you sure about that?" The third bodyguard asked in reply "I prefer the dark haired one, he's obviously a total dreamboat."

"I'm with you on that, sister." The fourth bodyguard commented.

"Hmm, I think you guys could satisfy our needs." Kaila said "Alright, come on in. We have really special 'work' for the both of you."

Kaila then let Terra and Thorin come inside her mansion. During the walk, Terra and Thorin were at a 5 feet distance from Kaila and her bodyguards so they could talk to each other discreetly.

"What kind of work are they going to make us do?" Thorin asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it won't be pretty." Terra answered.


	16. Symbols of Attraction

Chapter 16-Symbols of Attraction

When Kaila Hopper and her female bodyguards took Terra and Thorin into her study, she immediately closed the door right behind them.

"So, what are you assigning us to do?" Thorin asked.

"Cut the chit chat, boys." Kaila replied tensely as she made a clapping signal.

All of a sudden, Terra and Thorin heard music that sounded a bit bonkers since it consisted of certain dance instruments playing notes in reverse and metallic clanks.

"We would like you to dance for us." Kaila demanded.

"Terra, I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Hopper had just hired us as strippers." Thorin whispered to Terra.

"Don't worry, we can pull this off." Terra whispered back to Thorin "Follow my lead."

At Kaila's request, Terra and Thorin had took off their shirts and started to perform sensual dance moves. The female bodyguards were suddenly aroused by Terra and Thorin.

"Check out the impressive abdominal muscle work on those two." The first bodyguard commented.

"I know. I want to get my hands on them." The second bodyguard commented.

Terra and Thorin continued to dance in front of them. After a while, Terra and Thorin kissed each other. Kaila and her bodyguards watched in delight.

Meanwhile, Layla and Rosalina had snuck through the garden and made their way to the basement of the mansion. Once they were in the basement, they reached the vault. Rosalina examined the vault to figure out how to get it open.

"This vault is sensitive to heat." Rosalina said "Layla, could you do the honours?"

Layla then used her fire magic to heat up the vault causing it to expand far enough to make a hole that they could enter into. Once they were inside the vault, they saw that the text was on a platform in a silver-painted room. The textbook was placed on a platform. As Layla was about to put her hands on it, Rosalina stopped her.

"Wait a minute." Rosalina advised "That platform is weight sensitive. We need to place something of equal weight."

Layla and Rosalina went back and found an object which they believed was the same weight as the textbook they were about to take. After taking the textbook and putting the object on the pedestal in its place, Layla and Rosalina ran quickly out of the room. However, as they went out, Layla and Rosalina suddenly heard a loud alarm due to their method not working which was suddenly heard in the room where Kaila was keeping Terra and Thorin.

"It looks like we have an intruder on our hands." Kaila commented.

As Kaila and her bodyguards were about to leave the room, Terra made an attack with his ice magic and Thorin made an attack with his lightning magic towards them.

"Hold it right there!" Terra shouted.

"So, you two guys are wizards?" Kaila commented "It looks like they want a fight. Girls, take care of them."

As Kaila left the room, Terra and Thorin prepared themselves for battle as Kaila's female bodyguards suddenly used their magic to transform into demonic looking humans in provocative outfits.

"They're Take Over wizards." Thorin commented.

"Don't worry. We can beat them." Terra commented back.

Meanwhile, back at the Fullbuster household, Selena prepared herself for her trip to Galuna Island with Zane and Leonardo. As Selena was about to change her clothes in front of her mirror, she suddenly noticed Zane exercising behind her wearing only his pants and scarf. Selena then put her shirt down and turned towards Zane.

"How did you get in here?" Selena asked.

"Your window was open." Zane answered.

"Why did you have to come in through the window?" Selena continued asking "Haven't you heard of using a freaking door?"

"Oh, blame me for coming here to bring you to Galuna Island with me." Zane continued answering as he stood back up after finishing his sit ups "I really needed to see you."

"You needed to see me?" Selena asked as she smiled but immediately snapped out of her entrancement "Do you think you could step out for a moment?"

"I can't leave right now." Zane answered "I just got here."

"Zane, I like you very much." Selena replied "But there are certain things I'm not ready for and I prefer to take my relationships slowly."

"I don't know what you're getting at." Zane replied back.

Selena then went through her drawers and took out a blindfold.

"Can you put this blindfold on for a moment?" Selena requested.

"Why do I have to put that on?" Zane asked back.

"It'll just be for a moment." Selena answered.

Zane then put the blindfold around his eyes and was unable to see anything. The blindfold was tied to his face for a full minute. At that moment, Zane uncovered his left eye and suddenly made an awkward face before covering it back up with the blindfold.

"Alright, you can take the blindfold off now." Selena said.

As Zane took off his blindfold, he noticed Selena had changed into an entirely new outfit which consisted of black jeans, a cropped brown tank top which showed her midriff, and running shoes.

"Do I look good enough for you, Zane?" Selena asked.

Zane didn't answer as Selena put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Zane struggled to speak at the moment.

"You look beautiful." Zane nervously commented.

"Thank you." Selena replied "So, what did you come here for?"

"I know how we can bring Rila with us on our trip to Galuna Island." Zane answered "I've met someone who can help us."

"Who is this person?" Selena continued asking.

As Zane had put his vest back on, his brother Leonardo entered the room through the window.

"We've found a friend of Erza who can assist us." Leonardo answered "Her name is Milliana."

"Seriously, is there not anyone in the Dragneel family who uses a freaking door?" Selena asked "Anyways, how did you get her to assist us?"

"Come on, I have a face that people just can't say no to." Leonardo answered in a confident voice.

Leonardo was usually skilled in charming people by taking advantage of his cuteness and adorable appearance in order to manipulate or get something from them.

"How do you do it?" Selena asked.

"I was born with this ability." Leonardo answered "So, here's what we need to do."

Later that evening, Zane, Leonardo, and Selena arrived at the docks to board the boat to Galuna Island. Before they went on the boat, they talked with Milliana.

"Thanks for getting Rila to come with us to Galuna Island, Milliana." Selena said.

"It's always a pleasure to assist a friend of Erza." Milliana replied.

"Milliana, I'm Erza's daughter, why are you taking their side?" Rila asked.

"Rila, your friends obviously have good intentions." Milliana answered "They say that their trip to the island will benefit not only themselves, but for a bunch of others they know as well."

"That surprisingly seems possible." Rila commented "Alright, I'll give them a chance."

Milliana then turned away from Rila to speak to everyone else.

"See you soon, you guys." Milliana greeted.

"Again, thanks for helping us, Milliana." Leonardo said.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Milliana greeted back adorably as she tussled Leonardo's hair.

Milliana then walked up to Zane and whispered in his ear.

"Put me down on that long-term bet of yours." Milliana requested.

"What long-term bet?" Selena asked silently to them as she overheard them.

"Me and a bunch of the other Fairy Tail guild members are betting on my brother, Leonardo in the long-term." Zane answered "We predict that once Leonardo is old enough, he will become an attractive ladies' man."

"That kind of bet seems a bit strange." Selena commented "But what the hell? Put me down on that bet too."

As Milliana left, Zane, Leonardo, Selena and Rila got on the boat and proceeded to sail to Galuna Island.


End file.
